Halo: The Last Noble
by FanGuyKyle
Summary: The Covenant have invaded Reach as far as Jun-A266 is aware he is last surviving member of Noble Team, but he's alive and as long as he is he will continue to fight. My first fanfic ever! This is my response to all the people who say Jun's dead. He's not dead he's MIA. Please leave a review. And yes i've read a Fistful of arrows the UNOFFICIAL comic, this is nothing like that.
1. Prologue

**Prologue, August 29, 2552 (Military calender)/ Remnants of ONI Sword base, Reach.**

"Jun Make sure nothing falls into enemy hands." The phrase from Carter kept repeating in Jun's head. Jun was standing at the back of the pelican dropship, looking out of the pelicans open bay doors. He wondered where his team was now. Carter, Emile, Noble six. Jun felt like he was taking the easy way out going with Dr. Halsey, but Orders where orders and He had a mission to complete. Carter's voice appeared in Jun's head once again. "Jun make sure nothing falls into enemy hands." "….I won't fail you sir." Jun thought.

In the cockpit of the pelican Dr. Catharine Halsey drove the dropship. "Kalmiya, estimated time till we reach CASTLE base?" Dr. Halsey said. A holographic avatar of an orange female appeared on the small holopad in front of Dr. Halsey. The Female answered. "About 2 hours ma'am. I would suggest you get comfy." "I doubt that's possible while the Covenant are destroying Reach. Still, put the pelican into autopilot and drive us to our destination for now, I need to have a chat with the Spartan." "Very well ma'am. Pelican is now in autopilot." "Very good Kalmiya. Also shut the pelican bay doors." Dr. Halsey got up from the driver seat and headed to the back of the pelican. Jun was standing in the pelican's bay looking out of the pelicans bay door. Dr. Halsey noticed Juns Sniper rifle leaning against the passenger seats. "Spartan, we need to have a talk…." Jun turned around and looked at Dr. Halsey as the pelican bay doors shut behind him. "About what Ma'am?" Dr. Halsey sat in a nearby seat. "Jun, you are a Spartan. There is no doubt about it. The way you move confirms it. But I must know, where did you come from?" Jun tilted his head slightly. "Ma'am?" "As you know I am the creator of the Spartan IIs. I know each one of my Spartans by heart. You are not one of my Spartans, so whose are you? Who has been stealing my research?"

Jun shrugged. "I wouldn't know ma'am. I'm just a solider." Dr. Halsey sighed. "Very well. Who trained you then?" "That's classified ma'am." "Don't give me that Spartan. I am the very definition of classified!" Jun thought Dr. Halsey sounded like a mother talking back to her children. No wonder Jorge kept referring to her as mom. "I'm sorry ma'am but that's classified." Jun looked away as if he didn't want anything to do with her. Halsey talked. "Was it Mendez?" Jun snapped his head towards Dr. Halsey. "So it was Mendez…" Dr. Halsey said. "Where is he?" Dr. Halsey was determined to get to the bottom of this, no matter what it took. "Ma'am, you're digging too deep." Jun said. "Spartan, I need to know. It's very important I do." Jun didn't say anything. "At least tell me he's okay, not where he is. I understand your obligation and I respect that. I just want to know if he's alive." Jun didn't say anything for a couple of seconds then responded. "Yes ma'am" Dr. Halsey took a breath of relief. "That's all I want to know."

Suddenly Kalmiya's voice appeared. "Doctor it appears we have a problem. Covenant Banshees are closing in on us. Most likely they followed us from Sword base." Dr. Halsey responded back. "Kalmiya we cannot allow to lead the covenant to CASTLE base. Turn the pelican away from CASTLE so they think our destination is in another direction then prepare to turn autopilot off. I will take control of the Pelican from here. Noble three, there is a M247 General Purpose Machine gun attached to the back of the troop bay. Use it to take out those Banshees." The pelican bay doors opened and Jun turned around to spot about seven Banshees on their tail. "Understood ma'am." Jun pulled down the M247 from the ceiling and aimed it out at the Banshees. "Engaging targets!"

Jun fired the M247 at the incoming Banshees. The bullets ripping through the Banshees armor. A Banshee went down, then another. The Banshees fired plasma at the pelican. Jun's energy shields flared as plasma fire hit him. One of the Banshees fired a fuel rod at the pelican. The green blob of light was streaming towards them. "Doctor incoming!" Yelled Jun. Dr. Halsey made the pelican evade the fuel rod, but just barely." Nice flying doc." Jun commented. " Keep focus on those banshees, Spartan." Halsey said. Jun fired back at the banshees with a hailstorm of bullets. One of the banshees lost a wing and lost control. It slammed into another banshee destroying them both. Only three banshees remained but the plasma fire was intense. Jun shot back with all his might. His energy shield disappeared and the bar in Jun's helmet was blinking red. He took out another banshee. "Two remaining…" Jun thought. He pulled out a grenade and activated it. "Got to time this right…." He waited a second then threw the grenade out of the pelican. The grenade flew in between the banshees before it detonated. Both banshees turned into a blaze of blue and purple explosions.

"Banshees neutralized." "Excellent work Spartan" Dr. Halsey said. "But don't breath just yet, we have a Spirit dropship closing on our tail." "Shit." Jun had about enough of the covenant at that point. He picked up his sniper rifle and took out the clip inside it. He replaced it with an armor piercing clip and aimed at the spirit dropship. Not so long ago He and Noble team had to hijack a spirit to escape a very intense firefight, Kat of course flew the thing but he was able to see the cockpit and where the driver seat was. Assuming that the spirit had an elite pilot, he aimed at where the head would be. He took the shot. The bullet pierced through the spirits hull and within a couple of seconds the spirit descended down to the ground below where it would meet its end. He killed the pilot. "Hostiles neutralized." Jun announced. "Very well. Close the bay doors and strap in. We will be arriving at CASTLE base very shortly." Jun closed the bay doors and sat down in a seat. He took off his helmet and looked down at it. He thought of where his team might be. Where they okay? Did they finish their mission? If they did he would find out soon enough once they reach CASTLE base. Jun closed his eyes and drifted to sleep."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1, August 30, 2552 (Military calendar)/ Menachite Mountain, home to CASTLE base, Reach.**

Jun was woken up by the voice of a woman. "Halsey?" Jun asked. "Negetive this is Kalmiya. Dr. Halsey told me to inform you that we have reached CASTLE base." Jun put his helmet back on. "Why couldn't she come back here herself and tell me?" "She is busy at the moment." "That's just perfect." Jun said in a sarcastic voice. Jun got up and walked to the front of the pelican. Dr. Halsey looked up at Spartan from her driver seat. "I see you're awake. Sleep well?" Dr. Halsey said. "No thanks to your lousy driving, yes." Replied Jun. Dr. Halsey managed a small grin.

Jun looked around the cockpit. "You don't look busy. Why send your AI to wake me up?" Dr. Halsey looked back at the controls to the pelican. "I was busy presenting my identification to CASTLE control so they may clear us a landing pad." Jun looked out the cockpit window at the large mountain in front of them. It didn't look like a base, in fact at closer glance it looked like an abandoned mine. "Ma'am are you sure we're at the right place?" "Menachite Mountain was once a titanium mine, ONI commandeered it and built a base inside it. From the outside it may look like titanium mine but I guarantee you it's one of ONI's most precious assets." Jun looked at the mine closer and spotted a few automated defense turrets. If they were just passing by he would have completely missed them. The turrets were well hidden, even for his marksmen eyes. "Kalmiya?" Dr. Halsey asked. Kalmiya's avatar appeared in front of her. "Yes Doctor Halsey?" "Prepare to eject yourself once we touch down on the landing pad. I want to get you back into my lab as soon as possible." "Of course Doctor." Kalmiya's avatar disappeared.

Once the pelican landed Jun was the first to leap out. He looked at his surroundings. The landing pad hung over a cliff on the side of the mountain. There was a path that led from the landing pad to a large grassy open area. On the mountains wall was a tunnel entrance where the mine must have started. The tunnel most likely led deep into the mine. Suddenly a group of marines came out of the mine and started to walk towards the pelican. The leading marine, most likely the Sargent was big. Not Spartan size of course, but pretty big even for a marine. He looked like he was in his 60s and had grey hair and a scar running from his forehead down his right eye and the entire right side of his face. Looked like a scar from a Jackal. By the time the marines reached the pelican Dr. Halsey was already out. The marine sergeant saluted Dr. Halsey. "Ma'am Staff Sergeant Grey reporting for duty ma'am." Said Grey in a gruff voice. "At ease Sergeant, I'm not military. There is no need to salute me." "Very well."

The sergeant looked at Jun and frowned. "I see you brought a friend…"Dr. Halsey raised an eyebrow. "Indeed I did Sargent. Is there a problem?" asked Halsey. "Not with me and my platoon ma'am. But the ODSTs might have a problem with him." "That's the last thing we need to worry about sergeant. What about the Covenant? Have any been snooping around?" "A few, but they passed us by quickly. As far as they know, this is just an abandoned titanium mine." Dr. Halsey did a slight nod as if approving this answer. "Keep up the good work Sergeant. We need to last out just one more day before we can execute White glove. Have you heard any word from senior lieutenant Leon Kelly?" Grey shook his head. "Negitive ma'am." "I see. In that case I'll be sending your team in to retrieve him. He has some precious research of mine and it would be a shame if it fell into the wrong hands." Dr. Halsey sighed. "Take this pelican and head to MOON base. Other you find him and the data module and return to CASTLE or if your team must to keep it out of covenant hands.." There was a slight pause from Dr. Halsey. "Destroy it." "Yes, Doctor." Sergeant Grey faced his platoon. "You heard the lady marines! The kind doctor doesn't want to see our ugly ass faces anymore, which means we're movin out! Pack ammunition and supplies then get your asses on the bird. We're movin in fifteen!" The other marines stood still for a second. "Did I fucking stutter?! MOVE IT MARINES! MOVE IT, MOVE IT, MOVE IT!" The marines ran to get ready for the mission. The staff sergeant smiled and walked off to get ready for the mission.

Dr. Halsey looked up at Jun. "Come Spartan." Dr. Halsey started to walk towards the entrance of the mine. Jun followed close behind. "Hey Doc.." Jun said. "If you don't mind me asking, what's so important about this Data module you're having the sergeant and his men go after?" "Well for starters Jun, it's the same one that your teammate Noble two obtained from the relay station. Since I've re-obtained it I have added new information into it to send to ONI HQ. Unfortunately when the HQ was hit in new Alexandria and the building was evacuated they decided instead of erasing its data to sneak it out. I suppose they believe my findings where too great to just erase."Dr. Halsey rubbed the back of her head. By now Halsey and Jun where at the entrance of the mine, heading inside. On the way in Jun caught a glimpse of two ODSTs guarding the mines entrance.

"Anyways they brought the module to MOON base where one of my associates and old friend was able to get his hands on it and contacted me. Unfortunately most of reach is in ruins. It's possible the covenant might have hit MOON base too, though I doubt it." Jun looked down at Dr. Halsey. "What do you mean?" "The large artifact you and Noble team saw under SWORD base wasn't the only artifact ONI found..." As they walked deeper into the mine it started to look more and more like a base. "When Reach was being colonized we found similar artifacts underground, though not nearly as big as the one under SWORD base. These artifacts where kept at MOON base for further study. They probably thought it would be a good place to keep the data module." "Okay, I think I understand that." Jun said. "But what is white glove?" Jun and Dr. Halsey walked down a corridor. At the end of it was what looked like an elevator door. Next to the door was a retina scanner. Dr. Halsey bent down so the scanner scanned her retina. "To put it simply Jun…" The elevator door opened then Dr. Halsey walked in with Jun behind her. "It's the destruction of CASTLE base." The elevator doors closed then they descended down into the base.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, August 30, 2552 (Military calendar)/ Menachite Mountain, home to CASTLE base, Reach**

The Elevator reached the bottom floor and the doors opened. Dr. Halsey walked out first then Jun. The room was huge. The walls where mostly rock , lights on the ceiling shined down apon them. At the front of the room was a large metal door and in front of it about 20 feet away was a large C shaped computer console, most likely to open the large door. In the back of the room where smaller man sized metal doors. "Where are we?" Jun asked. Dr. Halsey walked to the C shaped computer and started to tinker with it. "We are currently under CASTLE. This place was a large bunker, but I've turned it into my personal work station." Dr. Halsey inserted Kalmyia into the computer console. Kalmyia's avatar appeared in front of Halsey. "Ah, it feels good to be home." Kalmyia said. "Kalmyia I want access to all of CASTLE bases outer security cameras." "Very Well Doctor…Done." Dr. Halsey nodded to Kalmyia "Good. I want constant updates on any covenant activity in the area." "I will inform you what happens doctor." Kalmyia said.

Jun was looking up at the large metal door. "Hey Doc, where does this lead to?" Dr. Halsey looked at Jun." It leads to an old mine shaft. They started digging under the mountain but never finished. Outside is a tunnel the size of this room." Jun let out an amazed whistle. "Does it go to the surface?" "At the end of the tunnel is a large area with a hole at the top where the surface is." "This place would be perfect to train Spartans in." Jun said. Halsey looked up at Jun then back to her computer. "Indeed we did that."Dr. Halsey walked away from the computer and looked at Jun. "Have you been Injured at all Jun?" "Just a couple of plasma burns." "How about your MJOLNIR? Any breaches to the suit?" Asked Dr. Halsey. "A few, yes…" Replied Jun. "..But nothing to Serious." "Let's patch those breaches up then shall we?" Halsey replied. Jun tilted his head. "You know how to fix it?" Dr. Halsey put her hands on her hips." I did build the thing didn't I?" Jun looked at the Doctor confused. He was never told that she was the one that made the MJOLNIR. Spartan IIIs where used to wearing SPI armor, Not MJOLNIR. When Noble team was handed them they were only told that it was the armor the Spartan IIs wore. Perhaps they weren't told who made it because the information was classified, and it probably was. But the way Halsey said it was as if everyone was supposed to know she made it, like it was common knowledge.

Jun followed her into a room where what looked like a repair station built specifically for the Mark V was. "Kalmyia activate the repair station." Dr. Halsey ordered. "Repair station activated Dr. Halsey." Kalmyia's voice said. Dr. Halsey looked to Jun. "Walk inside Spartan. Kalmyia will repair you." Jun sighed then walked in. The door shut behind him and Dr. Halsey walked back to her computer. "Begin the repair procedures to Noble three's MJOLNIR suit. Then I want you to check the current status of the UNSC Pillar of Autumn's departure. I wish to see if the rest of Noble team has completed their mission." "Yes Doctor…." Kalmyia went silent for a few seconds then spoke." UNSC vessel Pillar of Autumn has successfully received the package from Noble team. The vessel broke orbit and entered slipspace 15 minutes ago." "Good." Dr. Halsey said, letting out a deep breath that she was holding in."I knew they could do it. Did they successfully board the ship?" "Wait a moment doctor, scanning Pillar of Autumns crew database."

Dr. Halsey waited a couple of seconds then Kalmyia continued to talk. "Negative Doctor. There is no record of Spartan-A259, Spartan-A239, or Spartan-B312 on the crew's list. It is possible that the database hasn't been re-updated yet." Dr. Halsey shook her head. "Not likely. Jacob isn't the kind of Captain who would take off before having a complete and current list of data on his crew aboard. No, Noble team didn't make it on…" She wondered if they stayed behind to hold off the covenant. If so then she would have to send a search and rescue team to retrieve them and bring them back to CASTLE. Kalmyia suddenly interrupted Halsey's train of thought. "Ma'am it appears that in the casualty reports that Spartan-A239 is listed KIA. Changing status to MIA ma'am." That's right, Spartans where never listed as KIA, they were always Missing In Action.

This was set up by ONI as a moral boost for the UNSC to make people think that Spartans couldn't be killed. Kalmyia's avatar appeared. "The casualty report was filed by Captain Jacob Keyes himself only because he witnessed it. As for Spartan-A259, he was not seen at the Shipyard. The last transmission from the AI dot before she was taken offline showed Noble one being pursued by banshees. Most likely he was shot down. Listing Spartan-A259 as MIA." "And What about Noble six?" "Still active ma'am." Dr. Halsey sighed. "That's all Kalmyia." Dr. Halsey said. Kalmyia's avatar nodded. "Very well doctor. I'll leave you be." Kalmyias avatar disappeared. Dr. Halsey rubbed the top of her forehead.

The door's to the repair station opened and Jun walked out. "What's up doc?" Dr. Halsey turned her head to Jun. "Well, while Kalmyia was fixing your suit I decided to look up your team's current status." "And?" Jun asked. "AND, they were able to successfully deliver the package." "So they are okay then?" Dr. Halsey paused for a few seconds then answered." The successfully delivered the package but at a price. I'm sorry Jun, but Emile was killed in action…" Emile? Killed? That seemed impossible. Out of all his team Emile seemed like the last one who be killed by the covenant. Emile seemed invincible and at times Jun wondered if the Spartan was even human. At that, Emile was still his teammate and a good friend, well "good" wouldn't be the word he would use, but Emile was still his friend, and this new information hit Jun hard.

"What about the Boss and Six?" Jun asked, worry in his voice. "Carter is MIA, but Six is still alive out there….which brings me to our next discussion. Jun I'm sending you on a search and rescue mission to retrieve Spartan-B312." Jun interrupted her. "Ma'am my orders are to not let anything fall into enemy hands that means I need to protect you at all cost." "I am protected Jun. We are in a underground bunker in the most top secret ONI base on the planet. I think it's safe to assume I'm safe, but we won't be for much longer and that's why I need you to retrieve Noble six. We need every last Spartan we can get, and I believe with Noble six's help we'll have a better than average chance in surviving. Do you understand Jun? "Jun nodded. "I understand ma'am."

"Exellent. Also I will be pairing you with Sergeant Michelle's team of ODSTs for this mission." Jun stared at Dr. Halsey. "I don't need any help ma'am." "Yes you do, I am not sending you in the middle of a Covenant invasion by yourself." Yes, definitely the Spartan's mom. "And besides Jun I haven't given you "Him" yet. Kalmyia eject AI capsule 104. Password: Pack leader." "Password accepted." Kalmyias voice spoke. A capsule, similar to the one Dr. Halsey gave to Noble six to deliver to the Pillar of Autumn ejected from the computer console. She picked it up then took out the AI chip inside. She then pulled out some sort of hand sized holopad and inserted the AI chip inside it. Dr. Halsey handed the circular hologram devise to Jun.

"It's meant to attach to your right wrist on your armor." Dr. Halsey said. Jun put the device on his right wrist. It fit perfectly. "What is it?" Jun asked. "Jun" Dr. Halsey said. "I would like you to meet Alpha Wolf." An avatar of a wolf appeared on the holopad. The wolf glowed grey and had a scar in the shape of an X across its face."An AI?" Jun tilted his head slightly. "Not just any AI." Dr. Halsey replied. "This one is similar to the AI I had your team deliver. It uses the same software and the same hacking programs." Then the AI started to speak." Greetings." It said. "I am the AI alpha wolf. It's a pleasure to meet you Jun-A266." Jun looked down at it. "A pleasure I'm sure." Jun replied then focusing his attention back on Halsey. "Originally I made this AI for one of my Spartans Fredric-104, But I don't mind lending you Alpha wolf for a bit." Dr. Halsey gave a small grin. "I'll be sure to return him ma'am. Thank you." Jun responded. "Go Spartan, come back safely and be sure that Alpha wolf doesn't fall into the Covenants hands. Good luck." He'll need every ounce of it. Jun walked to the elevator. The doors opened and he stepped in. Once inside the elevator doors shut and he began to rise.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, August 30, 2552 (Military calendar)/ Menachite Mountain, home to CASTLE base, Reach**

Jun walked to the landing pad where a Pelican dropship rested. As Jun walked closer he could spot someone tinkering with the pelican's wing thrusters. He walked up them then spoke. "Is this platform 12?" Jun asked. He could now see the person that was tinkering with the engines had a female figure. " Yes 'sir it is?" The woman said paying more attention at tinkering with the engine. She stopped and turned around. "Oh! Sir I didn't realize it was you! I'm Lieutenant Nikki Belinzelas your personal pilot for this mission. It's an honor to meet you sir! I've never flown a Spartan before!" The lieutenant put her hand out for him to shake. This was different, not many people are willing to shake a Spartans hand. "The Honor is all mine." Jun said. "Where's the Sergeant and his men?" "They should be here soon. Not sure why they're late though." Answered Nikki. "You can take a seat inside if you want, I just need to make a few more adjustments to the pelicans thrusters."

Jun sat into one of the pelican's passenger seats then sighed. Alpha Wolf's avatar appeared on Jun's small holopad attached to his right arm. "Is something troubling you Jun?" Alpha asked. "It's nothing, just not exactly thrilled to be working with ODSTs." Alpha Wolf nodded his head to Jun. "I understand you're not fond working with them, but they're all we have left. We must make due with what we have." Jun sighed again. "It's times like this where I miss Noble team."

2 hours later

The Pelican was airborne for at least an hour and a half. By now they would almost be at the shipwrecking yards. Inside the pelicans passenger bay sat Jun and the squad of ODSTs. Apparently they were late because Private Benson forgot to turn the safety off on his magnum and shot one of his teammates in the ass. "How's that that bullet wound holding up Sanchez?" "Fuck you Benson." Private Sanchez flicked Benson off. Lieutenant Nikki came over the comms. "Alright people we'll be at Aszod shipwrecking yards soon, I suggest you get ready." Sergeant Mitchel stood up and started to talk to his squad.

"Alright you murderous shitbags LISTEN UP!" The sergeant said in a gruff voice. "Our Spartan friend here lost a few of his buddy's and Dr. Halsey wants us to help him look for them." Private Sanchez then spoke. "That's the last thing we need, more weirdo Spartans." The Sergeant snapped a look at Sanchez that would probably make a Covenant Elite shiver in fear. "You got something to say Sanchez?" "N-no sir!" "Good, then zip it before I stick my fist up your ass. Then it will hurt twice as bad! Anyone else have anything they would like to say?" The rest of the ODSTs shook their heads." Then lock and load you're weapons boy's and be ready for anything." Jun came over the comms. "Lieutenant can you do a scan of the area and see if any Spartan tags come up?" Nikki radioed back in." Yes sir."

Jun turned off his comm channel then went silent. He wondered how long it would take for the lieutenant to pick something up. Suddenly Nikki came back on the comms. That wasn't long. "Hey Jun my scanners are picking up interference. It's hard for me to find anything out here." "Covenant jammers?" Jun asked. "Maybe" Replied Nikki. At that moment Alpha wolf's voice echoed through the comms. "Perhaps I can be of assistance" "Hey any help you can provide, go right ahead. Bring him up Spartan." Jun looked down at Alpha's avatar. He just didn't feel that Alpha wolf would be safe if he wasn't with him.

"I'll be fine Jun, there is no reason to worry." It's as if the AI could read his mind. Maybe it did. "Very well." Jun got up and walked to the pelicans cockpit. Jun then took Alpha wolf's AI chip out of the holopad on his wrist and handed it to the lieutenant. "Kickass." Nikki said as she inserted Alpha wolf into the pelicans flight console. Alpha wolf's avatar appeared from the cockpits holoprojector. "How are you?" Jun asked. "Very well Jun." "So you know what's causing this interference?" "Uncertain. Most likely just a small sandstorm, the interference is not as bad as I thought it would be." Then you are able to scan the area?" Jun asked. "Affermitive" Alpha wolf replied. "Do it." It took only a couple of seconds for Alpha wolf to scan the area check the results than double check. "Spartan tag identified. Tag match as Carter-259."

**Sorry for such a short chapter guy's, I've been busy. I promise you more action filled chapters will come. In other news I plan sometime in the future to make a story about Harvest. Yes there will be Spartans but most likely ORION's aka Spartan Is so yeah. So keep reading the Last Noble, because this shit's about to get intense.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, August 30, 2552 (Military calendar)/ Aszod shipwrecking yards, Reach**

Jun crawled through the burned and smashed remains of a crashed pelican dropship, looking for his commander. Jun knew Carter was dead, but hopefully he could at least recover his commander's dog tags. He had to hurry though, while he was searching for his dead commander Noble Six could be fighting for his life. "Just your style to sacrifice yourself by ramming into a Scarab eh commander? Whatever gets the job done I suppose." Jun said moving debris out of his way. Outside of the ship was a destroyed scarab with a punctured hole on its side. Jun didn't need a scientist to guess what happened.

He eventually reached the crushed and deformed cockpit of the pelican and saw him. Carters once blue armor now a brownish smoldering red. Most of his limbs where dislocated and twisted in a unnatural way, and his face, well it was all burned. Jun could barely recognize him anymore. He placed his right hand on his commanders shoulder. "I'm sorry commander. I should have come with you, that was my biggest regret for these past hours." He turned Carter over and grabbed his dog tags. He was about to leave when he decided to do one last thing. He saluted his commander. "It's been an honor to serve next to you sir….maybe we'll meet again soon." With that Jun started to crawl out.

When Jun came out of the pelicans debris the ODST sergeant was standing above him. "Need a hand?" The sergeant asked as he extended his hand to the Spartan half out of the rubble. Jun grabbed the ODSTs hand and crawled out. "You find him?" Mitchel asked. "Yeah.." Replied Jun "I have his tags right here." Jun took out Carters dog tags. The words where melted away, most likely from the explosion of the impact. Jun just hoped if he found Emile that his wouldn't be as deformed. "Hey, I know what it's like to lose a commanding officer, Spartan. The feeling of not knowing what to do next and the burden of your squad's safety suddenly dropped on you. I know the feeling all to well." Mitchel told Jun. The sergeant turned around to the rest of his squad guarding the perimeter. "Alright we got what we came for, pack it up and get your asses back in the dropship!" The ODSTs double timed it back onto the pelican, once inside Jun and the Sergeant stepped onboard. The pelican began to lift into the air. The sergeant sat down but Jun continued to stand. Holding the railing above him. He watched the crashed pelican his deceased commander was in start to get farther as his pelican began to accelerate away.

"We're coming up on the Shipyard!" Nikki announced over the comms. Alpha wolf's voice then replaced the lieutenants. "I am picking up another Spartan tag. This one from Emile-A239." There was no need for Jun to get his hopes up on this one. Jun knew Emile was dead, Dr. Halsey even said that he was. Still he wanted to see his friend one last time. "Take us there." Jun said on the comms. "Roger that Jun. adjusting heading." Spoke Nikki.

When the pelican came to an area where the platforms hung off a cliff edge it stopped. Down below at the bottom of the cliff where lift off thrusters that where meant to lift a ship off the ground long enough for its main thrusters to propel it out of a planet's atmosphere. This is where the Pillar of Autumn had taken off. "I'm seeing a lot of dead Covies Jun. looks like a huge firefight happened here. Weird, I don't see many human bodies. You think someone ordered an air strike?" "Negative." Alpha wolf replied. "If somebody ordered an airstrike there would be impact craters where the bombs hit and a lot of explosive residue." "Did I ask for your opinion Mr. know it all?" Replied Nikki. Alpha wolf was right though. It wasn't an airstrike that did it, this was the handy work of a Spartan. "Alpha wolf, can you get a more precise ping on the Spartan tag?" Jun asked. "Of course. The Spartan tag is directly 20 meters south of the pelican." Jun looked to the south and saw a mass driver magnetic acceleration cannon. "Lieutenant , turn the back of the pelican south towards that mass driver." "Understood." The pelican's front turned north and Jun pulled out his sniper rifle. He looked through the sniper scope out the back of the pelican. He adjusted the zoom to 10 meters and searched the area around the mass driver until he found what he was looking for. Laying under the mass drivers shadow against the railing was Emile-A239.

"Move us closer to the mass driver, I found him…" Jun said. "Sure, but there's not enough room to drop you off, not with that mass driver in the way anyways." "Then pull up above it so I can jump onto it." Jun ordered. "Whatever you say Spartan." Nikki made the pelican turn around and back up towards the mass driver. Once close enough Jun jumped onto it and ran down one of its large cannon accelerators. He jumped into what looked like the mass drivers control console. He climbed down the mass drivers ladder and walked towards Emile's body.

His body wasn't the only one laying around. Two Covenant Elite zealot bodies lay dead on the cold metal ground. It seemed Emile died exactly the way Jun thought he would if he ever did. Taking a few with him. Jun spotted Emile's kukri knife logged into one of the zealot's necks. He walked over and pulled the kukri out, then he walked over and knelt in front of his fallen comrade. "You forgot something." Jun said to Emile's lifeless body and slid the kukri knife back into its holster on Emile's right shoulder. Jun reached to grab Emile's dog tags. They weren't there. Jun presumed that Noble six probably took them. "They say that we Spartans don't die, that we're just missing in action. But if we're missing then where do we go?" He stared into Emile's face plate for a moment then continued." I think I know…" Jun stood up and looked at Emile one last time. "We go to hell and regroup…... meet you there Emile, don't start the counter-attack without me."

All of a sudden Alpha wolf's voice came back up on the comm channel. "I am picking up gunfire a few miles north of here. Covenant forces in that area are heading towards it." It had to be Six. "Then that's where we're heading." Jun said. "Lieutenant prepare for dust off." He climbed up the mass drivers ladder and ran up the accelerator cannon back onto the pelican. "Get us there as fast as you can!" "Roger that. Boosting pelican thrusters to full power." Nikki replied. The pelican accelerated forward at top speed away from the shipwrecking yard's docks. At the pelicans speed they would be there in a matter of minutes. But even at this speed, would they make it there in time to save Noble six? Jun prayed that they would.

"Damn…"Nikki swore through the comms. "That's ALOT of covenant." Jun ran to the front of the pelican and looked through the cockpit window. Phantoms, Sprits and Banshees headed towards their destination. They were still a long distance away from the pelican though so most likely they weren't spotted. "Picking up a Spartan tag-no wait, multiple Spartan tags but only one of the Spartans are still active, the rest are dead." Said Alpha wolf. "Hold on a little longer Six…" Whispered Jun. " We're coming."

**Sup peeps? I forgot to mention this to you guys before but I made a Formspring account for Jun. If you have a Formspring follow NobleThree or don't. Formspring is a terrible site anyways. You want to get constantly spammed? Get a Formspring. Or get mobile which constantly crashes, or save yourself the trouble and don't. I'll be checking my inbox on there from time to time. **


	6. Section 2: Noble Six

**Section 2: Noble Six, August 30, 2552 (Military calendar)/Outskirts of Aszod shipwrecking yards, Reach **

Six looked up as a pair of banshees flew over bye. Did the banshees kill the Spartan team? About an hour ago Noble six picked up a sos from a nearby Spartan team. While the covenant where still distracted picking off any remaining marines at the shipyard Six decided to go help the Spartan team.

Maybe, just maybe if Six could rally with them they could push the covenant back away from the shipyard. Unfortunately it was too late. The covenant got to the Spartans before Six could and now the Spartan team was dead. Six watched the banshees do a second pass then fly away.

Six spotted a Phantom dropship heading near. The dropship lowered and its side doors opened dropping covenant troops onto the sandy glassed terrain. Six saw more dropships coming in as well, The Covenant must have finished all the marines at the shipyard or these where from the covenant cruiser Six shot down earlier and they were just pissed. It didn't really matter to Six. The Spartan knew that the long journey with Noble team was over. Six leveled a DMR and ran to fight the covenant one last time. It was time to die.

**I'm sure this paragraph felt** **weird for most of you. Reason being I didn't give Noble Six a gender or an armor description. Noble six is you the player so you guys can decide if you want six to be a boy or a girl. Anyways please tell me how I can improve just don't be too hard. I can take a few bad reviews but I'm not rough as nails. T^T**


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5, August 30, 2552 (Military calendar)/Outskirts of Aszod shipwrecking yards, Reach**

Jun felt the pelican decelerating then begin to lower. Jun came on the comm. "Why are we stopping? Are we there?" "Negative" Replied Nikki. "The area is too hot, Too much covenant aircraft in the area. I can't risk getting shot down." The pelican continued to lower until it hung directly over the ground. "You guys will have to head on foot from here." She paused for a moment. "I'm sorry..."

Damn, this wasn't good. If the site was too hot for Nikki to continue then Six was most likely in trouble. Jun had to get to him, no matter what."Fine." Jun jumped out of the pelican and started to sprint off. "Spartan wait!" Yelled sergeant Mitchel. Jun didn't stop. The sergeant and his men would only slow him down. "Damn Spartans run fast!" Private Sanchez commented. "FUCK!" Yelled Sergeant Mitchel slamming his left fist into the pelican passenger bay wall. The ODST sergeant sighed. "We have to move as well, Spartan cover or not. Bennson you have point." The ODSTs jumped out of the pelican and followed after Jun.

Jun sprinted through the thick sand below his feet. It wouldn't slow him down, nothing could at that point. Jun was too determined at that moment. He heard gun and plasma fire nearby. "We're taking fire!" Sergeant Mitchel said over the comms. Jun wasn't worried about them. They were Helljumpers, They were used to this sort of thing.

Two Spirit dropships flew over him and headed towards the pipeline facility ahead. Jun ran under one of the large pipes and jumped over a concrete wall. There were dead covenant bodies everywhere. He heard more plasma fire to his left. He sprinted down between two small lots and stopped at where the dirt road took a slight incline downward. He spotted movement ahead. Jun pulled out his sniper rifle and looked ahead through the scope. He spotted a group of covenant Elites gathered around something. Whatever it was it must have been important because a Elite Zealot was there.

Something important….like a Spartan. "No…no,no,no,no." Jun zoomed in through the scope. There were three Elites in all. An Ultra, a General wielding an energy sword and a Zealot. Something caught Jun's attention, near the Elite general's foot laid the helmet of a Spartan. It was Six's helmet. "NO!" Jun yelled. The Elites jolted there head's in his direction. The Zealot roared and the ultra and general moved from where they stood and charged at him reviling the body of a dead Noble Six.

Jun fired off his sniper rifle. He first concentrated on the ultra. One shot disabled the Elites shields another shot to the head finished it off. The Zealot pulled out a plasma rifle and fired at Jun. Jun returned fire, he would make that son of a bitch pay for killing Noble six. The Zealot took cover behind a large bolder and disappeared. While Jun was concentrated on the Zealot, the elite general was still running towards him energy sword in hand.

By now the Elite was only a few feet away Sword raised about to strike. Jun bashed the general in the face with the butt of his sniper rifle. The Elite was knocked to the ground, shields disabled from the blow. Jun stepped on the Elites neck and crushed it under his foot. The Elites neck broke and it died.

The Spartan sprinted towards the large rock the Elite Zealot took cover behind. Jun circled around behind the rock, rifle raised. The Zealot wasn't there. Jun heard heavy footsteps behind him. He turned around and met a ghostly shimmer. Something hit Jun to the ground also disabling his shields. The Zealot deactivated his active camo.

An energy dagger came out of its wrist and began to stride towards him. Jun crawled backwards on the ground. Damn, he was too overcome by rage to think rationally. He should have stayed to his element and kept his distance. Because of his mistake he was about to suffer the same fate as Six had, and at the hands of the same Elite at that. "I'm sorry Doctor Halsey. I failed the mission…"

Just as the Elite was about to strike one of Sergeant Mitchel's ODSTs Jumped on the Zealots back and started to stab it in the neck repeatedly. The Elite roared. "Take that you bag of shit!" It was Private Bennson. Jun pulled out his combat knife. This was his chance. He lept up and ran into the Zealot puncturing it's stomach with his combat knife. Jun pushed the Zealot into a concrete wall. "OUCH! Hey did you forget about me!?" Bennson yelled smashed between the Elite and the concrete wall. Jun pulled out his sidearm and forced the pistols barrel into the Elites split-jawed mouth.

"I used to say I kill the enemy but do not hate them, but after what you bastards did to Reach my thought of mind has changed." Jun said. The Zealot choked on the pistols barrel. It seemed it was trying to say something but couldn't. It wouldn't have mattered, Jun wouldn't have let him speak anyways. "This is for Six." Jun pulled the trigger and the Elites head flew back.

Purple blood splattered onto Private Bennson's visor. "Oh god it's all over my visor!" Jun backed away from the Zealot as it fell to the ground dead. The ODST dropped onto the ground then got up. "Any more alien blood you want to spray on my face!?" Jun ignored the comment. He walked over to Noble six's body and knelt down. "Sorry I didn't make it in time."

"Spartan!" The ODST sergeant yelled. Jun stood up and faced sergeant Mitchel only to be met with a punch in the face. Of course Jun barely even felt the force of the punch thanks to his helmet and in truth the blow probably broke the sergeants hand. "You son of bitch!" The Sergeant said to Jun. "Because of you, two of my men are now dead! Thanks for leaving us behind!"

"I'm sorry but I had to do it or risk not making it in time." "You still didn't make it from the looks of it." The sergeant looked at Six's body then grunted. "All you did now was let two good soldier's die. We may be a liability to you Spartan but you're still leading us, which means you can't just leave us in the middle of a warzone you got that!?" Yelled the Sergeant, pointing angrily at Jun. Suddenly Private Devon stepped in and split them up. "Guy's let's continue this another time, right now we got to get the hell out of here!" Mitchel looked at Jun and growled. "We'll finish this later Spartan!"

Whatever the sergeant was feeling, Jun assumed it was similar to his. Right now all that mattered was for him to get out alive. He had to, for Noble team. He was the last Noble. If he died there would be no one to protect Dr. Halsey or Alpha wolf. Jun slipped a fresh clip into his sniper rifle. "For Noble team..."


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6, August 30, 2552 (Military calendar)/Outskirts of Aszod shipwrecking yards, Reach**

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" Gunnery Sergeant Mitchel yelled as another plasma mortar from a wraith hit the ground near them. Ahead was a small building with a large hole most likely from a plasma mortar on its side. Jun and the other ODSTs ran inside while evading plasma fire. A plasma mortar struck the building.

"Oh great, now we all get to die together. It's been an honor knowing you Gunny." Bennson said sarcastically. "Shut the fuck up Bennson! We need to get that Wraith!" Said the sergeant. Devon interrupted. "Sergeant we don't have the firepower to take on a Wraith." "I know. We're not destroying it private, we're taking it." The two privates jolted their heads back surprised. "Sir, that's suicide." Bennson commented. "Private, the pelican can't pick us up until the area is clear and right now it's swarming with Covies itching to just tear you to pieces. So unless you want to fight them all on foot I suggest you shut it."

"Spartan I need you to hijack that Wraith for us." Jun nodded. "Understood." " Devon I need you to cover Jun from up top! Bennson, you and I are going to distract the Wraith while our Spartan friend sneaks up from behind and takes it." "Shit. I'm always the bait." Everyone had their rolls and knew the plan. "Alright, let's move!" The sergeant yelled.

Jun and the others got into position. Devon crawled onto the roof of the building and faced south towards the Wraith. Devon went on the comm. "The Wraith stopped firing which means most likely enemy forces are moving into our area. If we're doing this it has to be now." "Understood." The sergeant said over the comm. The gunnery sergeant hid behind a wall next to a large gap where the path led away from the complex.

The Sergeant saw Bennson crouching behind the wall on the other side of the gap. Bennson nodded to the sergeant. "Ready when you are sir." Mitchel peaked his head around the corner. About 40 feet away the wraith hovering above the ground, cannon aiming in the air most likely aiming at the main building they fell back to. "Alright, initiate contact. Open fire!"

The Sergeant and Bennson fired their suppressed SMGs at the wraith. The large heavily armored mammoth focused its attention towards them. The wraiths plasma turret manned by an Elite returned fire. Mitchel and Bennson continued to shoot at the Wraith, now concentrating their fire on the gunner. The Wraith fired off a plasma mortar and the sergeant yelled. "GET BACK!" They took cover back behind their walls as the plasma mortar hit the ground between them. Luckily they were far enough apart that the plasma mortar that it didn't hurt them.

"Spartan, we could really use your help right now!" Mitchel said over the comm channel. "On It." Jun sprinted towards the Wraith from behind. While the seargeant and Bennson where distracting the Wraith Jun was moved around it from a distance. Though a few Covies did spot him they were quickly taken out by Private Devon.

Jun ran up beside the Wraith, pulled out his combat knife and climbed onto its hull. The Elite gunner looked at him and roared in surprise as it received a knife through its neck. Jun pulled the Elite out of the gunner seat and threw it off the Wraith. The driver's hatch opened and a confused Elite officer came out of the driver seat halfway to see what just happened. The Elite was met with a barrel of a sniper rifle at point blank. "SURPRISE!" Jun yelled shooting the Elite in the face. The Elites body fell back and hung halfway out of the cockpit.

"It's all yours sergeant!" Gunnery Sergeant Mitchel and Bennson came out of their cover and walked to Jun who was standing on the Wraiths hull. "Get off Spartan, we can take it from here. Right now we need you up on the roof of the building with private Devon and cover us…." The Sergeant paused for a second. "Speaking of which, Private come in."

The sergeant was answered by a stressed almost scared voice. "Sergeant! My location has been compromised! I'm taking fire! "Devon yelled on the comm. "Hold on private, we're on our way!" Jun interrupted the sergeant. "Sergeant I'm spotting multiple covenant dropships heading this way from the south" Said Jun, looking through his sniper scope.

"Damn, Spartan go help Devon, me and Bennson will deal with those Covenant reinforcements." Bennson got into the gunner seat of the Wraith. "This is going to kickass!" Bennson replied. Jun nodded at Mitchel. "Sergeant, I'm sorry for getting your men killed..." The sergeant shrugged. "Hey, this is war isn't it? It can make anyone not think straight." Private Devon came back on. "Um guys, they're starting to climb onto the roof, I need help like NOW!"

Mitchel looked back at Jun. "We don't have time for this Jun, save the private before the Covenant rip him in half." Jun loaded a new clip into his sniper rifle and sprinted towards the center building. Mitchel hopped into the driver seat of the Wraith and closed the hatch. "Get ready for a firefight Bennson." The sergeant said. "Sir, they won't know what hit them."

Jun sprinted towards the building they retreated in and spotted Covenant bodies surrounding the area of the structure. For a private, Devon was quite the sharpshooter. Jun spotted movement on the roof and looked into his scope. A Brute chieftain moved towards Devon.

The ODST aimed his sniper rifle at the large hairy beast but before he could fire the brute hit the sniper rifle out of his hand with its large gravity hammer. The private screamed in pain and fell on the cold metal, gripping his broken hand. He crawled to the edge of the roof as the chieftain advanced on him. If Jun didn't do something soon the private would die.

He came onto the comm. "Private do you have any more frag grenades?" "Yeah, one more." The private said. "But what good would it do? It won't kill it." "I know. Just pull the pin and jump down." Jun ordered. The Private looked up at the chieftain. The brute raised its hammer, about to smash him. Devon pulled the pin on his grenade and threw it at the Brutes feet. The private then rolled off the roof and fell to the ground just as the hammer hit the spot where he once laid.

The grenade detonated and the Chieftain fell through the roof of the structure. Jun was not expecting this. He expected the grenade to just knock out the Brutes shields then he would finish off the chieftain with a bullet through the head…but this worked to.

Jun ran over to the private. "Can you stand?" Jun asked. "Yeah, but I won't be aiming a rifle anytime soon." Replied Devon. Jun gave the private a pistol. "Don't worry. I'll have doctor Halsey fix you up when we return to CASTLE base."

Sergeant Mitchel's voice came up. "Spartan come in." Jun replied back. "I'm here." Most of the covenant forces in the area have been neutralized, but they're starting to send rodders after us." rodders, that meant grunt's with furl rod cannons. "Our Wraith can't take much fuel rod fire, we need some help!"

Jun left Devon on the side of the building. He wouldn't be much help with a broken aiming hand. Jun grabbed ammo from Devon's sniper rifle and climbed up onto the roof of the building. "Affirmative. Eliminating targets." Jun radioed back as he went into a crouch position and looked at Mitchel's and Bennson's Wraith through his sniper scope.

They were taking fire. Jun aimed at the head of a Grunt with a fuel rod cannon and fired. The bullet went through the Grunts head and through the large cannon it carried on its shoulder. The fuel rods on it exploded killing any covenant within a 10 feet radius.

Jun concentrated on more of the fuel rodders eventually killing them all, Mitchel and Bennson killed the rest, including a pair of covenant Hunters. "Impressive." Jun said over the comm channel. "Not so bad yourself Spartan. Did you retrieve the Private? "The Gunnery sergeant asked. "Affirmative." "Good, you two get back here so we can get out of this Hell."

Jun and Devon walked back to the Sergeant and Bennsons position. The sergeant near the Wraith next to Bennson, no it wasn't Bennson it was Sanchez. "Look who we found!" The Sergeant said "It'll take a lot more than a few plasma rounds to take me out sir!" "We're just glad you're alive son." Mitchel pat Sanchez on the back.

Sanchez looked at Jun. "So you find your amigo Spartan?" Jun lowered his head a little. "Yes, unfortunately." They all looked out in the distance as Nikki and her pelican appeared coming to them. Bennson climbed out of the gunner seat onto the hood of the wraith and threw a blue flare onto the ground. "This is Pelican 214." Nikki radioed in. "I see you and your team sergeant, prepare for evac."

**Please leave a review guy's. I don't know if you guy like my story or not and it would be helpful to know so I could ask how I could make it better. :(**


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7, August 30, 2552 (Military calendar)/ En route to CASTLE base, Reach**

Jun looked out over the surface of Reach, the planet he and his team fought to protect and what they died for. It was all for nothing. Jun sighed and looked at the ODST sergeant. "Sergeant tell me, do you think my teams death was in vain?" The sergeant stared at Jun, puzzled by what he just asked him. "Um…well…" The sergeant paused for a moment then looked back at Jun grinning. "Of course not! For each Covie Noble team has killed means one less Covie in the universe to worry about!" Jun looked away and back outside. "Yeah..sure…"

"We'll return to Castle base in 23 minutes." Alpha wolf said to Nikki. "Good, hail them on a private frequency present and pelican ID to CASTLE control." "Yes ma'am." Alpha wolf disappeared for a few moments off the holoprojector then reappeared. "It seems CASTLE control is not responding to our hail." "Well that's not good." Nikki commented. "Instead I am picking up a message that seems to repeat." "Let's hear it."

Nikki heard static at first then a male voice appeared. "This is CASTLE control to any nearby UNSC forces. The Covenant have found CASTLE base, I repeat the Covenant have found CASTLE base. We're Initiating White glove. Any UNSC forces receiving this, CASTLE base is not safe, stay away!" The message cut off then started to repeat. Nikki stayed frozen for a few seconds then sighed. "Turn off the message Alpha wolf. Then turn us away from CASTLE base…."

Jun felt the Pelican began to turn around. "What's going on?" Jun asked. The ODSTs looked at each other confused, they didn't know either. Jun got up and walked to the cockpit. "Nikki what's happening?!" Jun asked. Nikki sighed. "Alpha wolf, replay the message for Jun…" "Of course." Alpha wolf replayed the message to Jun. Once the message finished Jun looked back at Nikki. "We have to go back." Jun said. "Dr. Halsey could be in danger, we have to go back!" "We can't Jun! I must follow protocol. We have a smart AI on board, we can't let Alpha wolf fall into the hands of the Covenant!" Jun was beginning to get agitated. "Then wipe him and head back!" "It's not that simple Jun…"

Jun remembered what Carter said to him before he and Halsey left Sword base. "Jun, let nothing fall into enemy hands." Jun pulled out Nikki's M6D pistol from her holster and aimed it at her head. "I can't let you jeopardize my orders Nikki." The ODSTs saw what was going on and got up, SMGs raised at Jun. "Whoa Spartan! Put the gun away!" Yelled Gunnery sergeant Mitchel. Jun ignored the ODSTs. "Either you turn this bird around or I'll do it myself." Nikki looked at Jun surprised.

" I guess you Spartans are more human than I thought, I'm sorry Jun but you'll just have to kill me because I won't Jeopardize my mission either." "I see…" Jun said. Could he really do it? Could he really kill another human? Just then Alpha wolf reappeared on the holo projector. "It seems I have reestablished my link with CASTLE control. They are trying to hail us another message." Jun looked at Alpha wolf. "Play it, and turn the pelican back towards CASTLE." "Yes Jun." The pelican turned back to CASTLE base.

The new message began to play. This time Jun was surprised to hear the voice of Doctor Halsey. "Jun" She said. "When I picked your pelican back up I rushed as fast as I could to send you this. I'm sorry that you couldn't be back before we initiated White glove, but don't worry about me I'm safe. My Spartans arrived not too long ago and will protect me with their lives. I wish you could be us, there's still so much more I wished to know about you Jun. But right now you must protect Alpha wolf, at any cost. He is a very powerful AI and if the Covenant get their hands on him they will learn valuable information. Keep him away from them, and try to live…"There was a pause. "In case I never see you again, goodbye Jun…" The message ended.

Jun stood frozen for a moment then lowered Nikki's M6D and gave it back to her. "Alpha wolf….turn us around…" Jun said walking back to the passenger bay. Nikki looked at Alpha wolf and nodded. Alpha wolf spun the pelican away once again from CASTLE base. "Anywhere in particular you wish to go Lieutenant?" Asked Alpha. "Away from here." Nikki responded.

Jun sat back down in his seat. The ODSTs looked at him. Sanchez was going to say something but the sergeant hushed him. "Don't. The Spartan has been through enough, just leave him alone." Mitchel whispered to Sanchez. Sanchez backed off hesitantly. Jun looked back out at the surface of Reach and the Covenant ships glassing it.

**August 30, 2552 (Military calendar)/Outskirts of Aszod shipwrecking yards, Reach**

Taja Kasrj'a came to only to find himself buried under rubble. What happened? The Brute Chieftain thought. He was about to kill a human, the same one that ambushed and killed his entire pack from the top of a roof. Taja remembered climbing onto the roof and severally injuring the human. But before he could finish off the blue visored vermin it tossed one of its grenades at his feet and it detonated, making him fall through the roof and being buried under rubble and that's when he was knocked out.

Taja became furious and broke out of the metal that buried him. He would kill the Human! For what it did to his pack! He remembered breaking one of its hands with his gravity hammer. That's how he would identify it. Taja walked outside and spotted a Covenant search party, most likely looking for survivors. He let out a vengeful roar. Revenge would be his. The search party heard him and ran over to his location, med kits in hands.

**Though it may seem ridiculous I'm kind of getting stressed out about people not leaving reviews. It's beginning to make me think not many people like my story. Is what happened to Jun after reach not an interesting topic to you guys? T^T **


	10. Section 3: The Beacon

**Section 3: The signal, August 31, 2552 (Military calendar)/ 2 miles off Tension Highway, Reach**

The sun was setting in the sky as Nikki checked the fuel tanks. It was empty. For the past day they were on the move, occasionally running into covenant Banshee patrols and even a few Covenant Vampires, which Nikki did her best to avoid. Vampires where Purple W shaped aircraft that the Covenant used as anti-aircraft vehicles. On their sides where small plasma turrets and though Nikki never actually seen a Vampire use its stasis beam she was always aware they had it.

But the vampires main attack weapon where large needler rounds that locked onto an enemy aircraft then once inserted, detonated not only damaging the hull of an aircraft but its insides as well, which was why Nikki was in a bit of a pickle. A vampire needle shard must have gotten logged into the pelicans fuel tank, making all the pelicans fuel leak out. "Godamnit…" Nikki swore picking out leftover pieces of the needler shard. She sighed then walked to the passenger bay where Jun and the other ODSTs sat wondering why the pelican landed.

"The hell happened?" Bennson asked. "Fuel tanks shot. Needler round, Vampire class." Nikki responded back. "What about the emergency fuel reserves?" Jun asked. "Those WHERE our emergency fuel reserves. We went empty hours ago." Said Nikki. Sergeant Mitchel began to speak. " Looks like we don't have a choice, we can't stay here or we'll be spotted for sure. We have to move."

"While landing I spotted an intact highway about 2 miles east of here. We could head there…" Nikki commented. Jun looked at her confused. "A highway? Not destroyed by the Covenant? Which highway is this?" Alpha wolf's voice appeared. "Tension highway, a highway that extends across the continent. Used mainly to transport supplies. With a highway so big it is no surprise that there would still be fractions of it left after the covenant glassed the planet." Jun stood up. "Then that's where we should go, I doubt the covenant care about left over ruins of a highway enough to glass it, and it will also give us perfect cover to travel under. Out of view of any Covenant patrol." Sergeant Mitchel nodded to Jun. "Right. Okay everyone grab anything you can and let's head out!" The ODSTs listened to their Gunnery sergeants instructions and got up, starting to pack what they could.

Jun walked to the pelicans cockpit, ejected Alpha wolf from the pelican console and inserted him into the holo projector on his right arm. The one that Dr. Halsey gave to him. Alpha wolf's avatar appeared and looked up at Jun. Jun looked back. "From now on I'm not letting you out of my sight. Dr. Halsey told me to keep you safe and I intend to see that through." "Of Course Jun." Alpha wolf wasn't a dumb AI this was just the personality that was put into him. Loyal, like a dog. Though Jun never told him, he was very appreciative of all Alpha wolf had done to help him.

Jun walked backed into the pelicans passenger bay and lowered the M247 General Purpose Machine Gun from the top of the pelican hatch and ripped it off. The ODSTs looked at the Spartan in amazement. The M247 was not meant to be ripped off and carried around like the AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun or the M247H Heavy Machine Gun and the fact that the Spartan could break such a thick metal was impressive on its own. Jun looked back at the ODSTs. "We'll need the firepower" Jun said tossing the M247 to Private Bennson. "H-Hey! You almost made me drop the damn thing! Why give it to me anyway? " "Because I'm a sniper." Jun said matter of factly.

The Sergeant interrupted. "Alright everyone if you're all set let's move!" The ODSTs grabbed what they packed and jumped off of the pelican. Nikki handed Jun his sniper rifle. "Don't forget about this spartan" Nikki said smiling up at Jun. Jun gladly took the rifle. "Thanks.." They jumped off as well and joined the ODSTs. Once they did so the group moved east towards what might be a small bit of hope.

**1000 views!? Words cannot describe the joy I'm feeling so I'll make one up that does describe it. Hfgbuitreygbsduyifgau! It might not be that big of a deal to you guy's but it is to me. Thank you everyone! **


	11. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8, August 31, 2552 (Military calendar)/ Tension Highway, Reach**

Jun crawled to the top of a sand dune and looked down the other side through the scope of his System 99 Anti-Matériel sniper rifle. He switched to night vision to see better in the darkness of night. Ahead Jun saw the Tension highway but that wasn't the only thing he saw. In front of the highway hovered a Covenant Phantom dropship about 9 meters off the ground. Was it damaged? Jun kept looking and spotted a single Covenant Engineer repairing a breach to the Phantom's hull.

Jun also spotted a grunt on the Phantoms side plasma turret, he assumed there was one on the other side as well. But what really got his attention was a pair of Hunters lunging around in their big bulky armor. "The hell? Why do they have a Hunter pair? What are they guarding?" Then Jun saw it, under the belly of the Phantom hung a half cylinder, half rectangular object with green glowing lines stretching on its sides. Jun seen this before on one of his missions. It was a covenant slipspace drive, which meant there must be a downed covenant ship near here, this gave Jun an idea. He backed away slowly and rejoined with the others.

"What did you find Spartan?" Sanchez asked. "There's a Covenant Phantom parked over there, and its carrying a slipspace drive. " Sergeant Mitchel gruffed at Jun. "What are you saying Spartan?" "I'm saying I think we just found our way off this planet. There is likely a Covenant ship around here with a broken slipspace drive and they were sending a new one to replace it. If we can steal that dropship then get into whatever covenant ship is downed and hook up the slipspace drive we can escape the planet."

The Sergeant sighed then looked up at Jun. "That's crazy Spartan, even for you. We don't have enough men to do such a raid. To do it would be suicide." The sergeant replied. "This may be the only chance we'll get at an opportunity off this planet sir. I suggest we take it." Responded Jun. Nikki then Interrupted "I don't know about that plan of stealing a covenant ship but we should definitely try to take that Phantom." "I agree." Said Devon. "It will make up for the Pelican." "Spartan" Asked Mitchel." What kind of resistance do we got?"

"A grunt on a plasma turret, a pair of Hunters, an Engineer, and the Phantom's pilots assuming they're still there." The Sergeant then began to speak. "It's settled then. Sanchez, Bennson you're with me. Jun you cover us from the top of the sand dunes, try and concentrate on those Hunters, We'll take care of the rest." "What about me sir?" Devon asked. The sergeant glared at Devon. "You can't aim your rifle with a broken hand, we need you to stay with Lieutenant Nikki and protect her while we take the Phantom." "And the Engineer?" Asked Nikki. "We'll leave it be, we may need it in the future. C'mon people let's move, the under cover of night won't last forever."

Jun got into position as the ODSTs surrounded the Phantom, cloaked only by the darkness the night provided for them. Mitchel came onto the comms. "Bennson, concentrate your fire on the Hunters in case Jun can't get a clear shot." "Roger that." Said Bennson, aiming his M247 at the closest Hunter still unaware of the ODSTs hiding in the shadows. "Jun, execute." Ordered the Gunnery Sergeant.

Jun decided to start with the Grunt sleeping on the Phantom in a coiled position near its plasma turret. Jun took the shot and bluish blood splattered onto the floor of the Phantoms passenger bay. The Hunters heads looked around wondering where the "Whoosh" noise came from. Jun aimed and fired two armor piercing rounds into the first Hunters exposed waist area, shredding through the worm like colony inside. The first Hunter fell onto the ground.

As Jun fired at the second Hunter though the Hunter jolted around to see what happened to its bond brother making the sniper bullets hit and ricochet off its armor. "Damn!" Whispered Jun. The Hunter looked out into the dark. Though it was hard for it to make out, the Hunter could see shadows crouched far apart around the Phantom. The Hunter aimed his fuel rod cannon and fired into the black.

The explosion from the fuel rod just missed Gunnery Sergeant Mitchel by inches. "SHIT!" Yelled Mitchel. "Bennson! Distract the bastard. Me and Sanchez will go clear the Phantom." "Got it!" Bennson fired the M247 at the Hunter, the rounds pinging off the Hunters large shield. The Hunter let out a loud roar and fired back this time missing completely.

The Gunnery Sergeant and Sanchez where almost at the gravity beam that would lift them into the Phantom when two Elite pilots in their cyan flight harness dropped down from the gravity beam. "Get back! Get back!" Yelled the Sergeant backing up while firing off his Silencer SMG. Sanchez joined in and fired as well.

The Elites growled and fired there plasma rifles at the Sergeant and Sanchez. The Left Elite growled something to the right one and the right one retreated back up the grav beam and back into the Phantom. The remaining pilot pulled out an energy sword and charged at the two ODSTs. "It's trying to slow us down so its friend can activate the Phantom's defense turret! Don't let it!" Yelled the Sergeant. Sanchez and The Gunnery sergeant concentrated their fire on the Elite pilot running at them. The Elites shields dimmed and Gunnery Sergeant Mitchel finished it off with a M6C/SOCOM pistol round to the Elites head. The Elite fell backwards onto the ground dead. Sanchez and Mitchel sprinted to the Gravity beam. "Move!"

Jun watched the Hunter through his sniper scope waiting for the Hunter to reveal an opening in its armor for him to shoot. The Hunter continued to fire at Bennson. "From me to you ugly!" Bennson yelled firing his M247 at the Hunter. Jun couldn't get a good angle. If that damned Hunter would just turn around. "Bennson I need to get a clear shot at the Hunters back, try to get it to turn. "Jun said over the comm.

"Easier said than done Spartan." Replied Bennson. "It's not like I can just go up to it politely and ask, hey can you turn around so my buddy can shoot you in the back? No, it doesn't work that way Spartan." Suddenly a bright light appeared from the Phantom's shade turret. The bastards must have turned on the phantoms search light. The bright light turned towards Bennson, revealing his location. "Bennson, run! Get away!" It was too late. The Hunter fired its fuel rod and blasted Bennson into burning flesh and armor.

Bennson was gone, but the rest of the team would be too if Jun didn't stop that Hunter. Jun got up and started to sprint down the sandy hill. The Phantom's search light spotted movement and shined at Jun. He wouldn't encounter the same fate as Bennson did. He aimed his sniper rifle into the center of the bright light and fired at the search light. As if someone turned off a switch everything went dark again. It took Jun's eyes a couple of seconds to re adjust to the darkness then he continued to sprint downward.

Mitchel and Sanchez where inside the Phantom now. A Grunt hid cowering in a corner using the Covenant engineer that was fixing the phantom before as its shield. The engineer tried to pull free and instead starting to drag the Grunt around the Passenger bay. "We don't have time for this." Mitchel said pulling out his sidearm and shooting the Grunt in the head once.

The Grunt let go and the Engineer hovered out of the Phantom, most likely to continue repairing it. The cockpit door opened and a burst of plasma fire sprayed out. Sanchez and Mitchel ran across the bay and leaned on each side of the Phantom's cockpit door, plasma fire still spraying out. "On my go, we move in!" Said Sergeant Mitchel. Sanchez nodded back. "Alright…..GO!"

The two ODSTs circled into the plasma fire and emptied their SMG clips into the pilot Elite. The Elites shield went out and purple blood started to decorate the Phantoms cockpit. The Elite fell onto the floor dead. Mitchel quickly ran to the Phantoms control console and turned off whatever the Elite activated. "C'mon Sanchez, let's go give Bennson a hand."

Jun ran at the Hunter full speed. The Hunter readied its shield and when the Spartan was close enough the Hunter lunged at Jun and swung its shield at him. Jun barrel rolled and disappeared out of the Hunters view. The Hunter looked around confused, that's when it felt something heavy climbing up its spines. Jun climbed ontop of the Hunter and pulled out his combat knife. The Hunter tried to shake Jun off but the Spartan wouldn't budge. Jun rammed the knife into the Hunters neck and sliced it off. The Hunters body fell onto the ground with a thud as small dead worms leaked out of the Hunters armor.

Private Sanchez and Gunnery Sergeant Mitchel lowered down from the Phantoms gravity beam. "I don't hear any plasma fire so I assume the party's over?" Asked the Sergeant. Jun didn't say anything. "Where's Bennson?..." "He's gone." Replied Jun handing Bennson's dog tags over to the Sergeant. The Sergeant didn't want to ask but he had to. "How did he die?..." "Fuel rod. Hunter got him. The Phantoms spotlight activated and gave away his location." So the Elite pilot didn't activate the Phantoms shade turret, it activated the Phantoms search light. The Sergeant sighed. "Sanchez, go get Devon and the lieutenant, Jun search the perimeter for any more covenant." The Spartan and ODST acknowledged the order then went off, leaving Mitchel alone to mourn the death of his team member.

**I made a reference to the Halo: Combat Evolved OST if you didn't notice it. The song is called "Under cover of night." and I think the song fit's this chapter very nicely. By the way I typed this late at night so if there might may b sum typO's me over looked i'll fix them later. **


	12. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9, August 31, 2552 (Military calendar)/ Tension Highway, Reach**

The team stood around Bennson's grave, it being marked by Bennson's M247s butt buried in the sand and ontop of the barrel Private Bennson's ODST helmet. Covering the handmade grave was an ODST flag. A red flag with a yellow drop pod in the center and in that a red burning skull. Under the skull was a red banner that had the letters ODST in them. Everyone had their helmets off, even Jun. The Covenant engineer hovered near them, mostly curious to what they were doing. After a minute of silence the Engineer grew bored and floated off to see what else it could repair. Mitchel looked at the Engineer fly off and decided he would have to be the one to break the ice. He walked up to Bennson's grave and began to speak. "I ain't gonna waste your time splattering shit about how good of a solider you were because you know you where one of the best I've had. That being said, you were also a huge bastard….maybe that's why we always enjoyed your company so much, because you where such a dick to everyone. It always made us laugh. But what I really wanted to ask is why we do what we do. Why do we jump feet first into hell just to fight and die, and why do we like it? You know the answer….we all do…"

**April 6****th****, 2528 (Military calander)/ UNSC cruiser: Wake me up. In orbit around the planet Harvest**

Private Mitchel's drop pod dropped through Harvest's atmosphere with 30 others. Mitchel was beginning to get dizzy. No, he wouldn't let the g-forces get to him or he was dead for sure. Mitchel looked out his drop pod. A covenant cruiser was heading towards the battlefield, they would have to clear the area before the cruiser arrived. "Prepare to hit ground side." Captain Shelly Nelson said over the ODST drop pod's right screen. "3...2...1..." Mitchel's pod hit the ground with a thump and the pod's door shot off. Mitchel ran out of his pod into plasma fire, shooting back with his Silencer SMG.

The terrain was rocky, muddy, and covered in slush and snow. He took cover behind a broken thick concrete wall and put in a fresh clip into his SMG. He looked at his other fellow Helljumpers fighting. It was time for him to get back into the fight as well. He suddenly noticed something above him. Mitchel looked up and saw a Jackal standing ontop of the concrete wall, firing its Beam rifle at other ODST's. The Jackal hadn't spotted the ODST under it yet. Mitchel sat still for a moment until the Jackal jumped off the wall and infront of him back turned. Mitchel raised his SMG and fired into the Jackal's back. The Jackal fell dead onto the ground and Mitchel got up and started to sprint down the wall.

When Mitchel turned the corner he was met with a Hammer to the chest plate. Mitchel was flown back into a mud puddle. He looked at his chest plate. It was shattered but he was fine. Mitchel looked up to see what hit him. A Brute chieftain charged at Mitchel with a Gravity hammer in hand. The Chieftain swung his hammer down at Mitchel who evaded just in time. Mitchel grabbed a spike grenade off the Brute chieftains belt activated it and swung it into the Chieftains face. The Brute roared in pain as Mitchel ran and dove into a small crater most likely made by a plasma mortar from a Wraith tank.

Mitchel didn't see the grenade detonate, but he definitely heard it. A large "POW!" sent spikes from the grenade flying. Something hit the ground near Mitchel. Most likely a spike from the detonation. He looked and spotted a small grenade sized sort of round cylinder. It was grey and yellow glowing lines ran down its sides. What was it? It must have come the brute. Was it another kind of grenade? If it was it wasn't active because it didn't detonate yet. Mitchel picked it up out of curiosity. He suddenly heard a moan coming next to him. He looked to his right and saw Captain Shelly Nelson lying next to him with her helmet off showing her dark brown eyes and brownish red hair. She gripped her chest, there was a large needle from a brute spiker in it.

"Ma'am!" Mitchel said turning over and kneeled on his legs. "Y-you're the rookie...right?" She asked coughing up blood. "Yes, don't move ma'am I'm going to get that out of you. Hold still.." Mitchel told her. He grabbed the spike and ripped it out of her. Captain Shelly screamed in pain. Mitchel pulled out a can of bio foam and sprayed it into the Captains wound. "The Bio-foam should stop the internal bleeding for a few hours, I would suggest you don't move for awhile, I'll go find the medic." "Medic's dead rookie, most of the platoon are..." "Ma'am?" "It was a trap rookie, they knew we were coming."

The captain looked a bit pale. She must have lost quite a bit of blood. "In that case I'll just take you with me, I won't leave my Captain for dead." "Damnit rookie..." She said smiling up at him with blood spilling out. "You can't always put others first, sometimes life is more important you need to learn that. I'm done for, save yourself..." A large shadow began to cover the battlefield. Mitchel looked up. "Too late..." Mitchel said, looking at the covenant cruiser hovering above them, plasma laser charging. He looked at the Captain. "Looks like this is it.." The Captain shook her head. "No...Not for you at least. Give me what's in your hand rookie..." Mitchel did, Captain Shelly took the black and yellow glowing cylinder and pressed something, just as the plasma lasers fell right on top of them. Everything went white. Was he dead?

The plasma laser passed over them and that's when Mitchel realized he and the Captain where incased in some sort of large glowing bubble. "What is this?" Asked Mitchel. "Bubble shield." Whispered Captain Shelly. Mitchel looked around. Around them the entire battlefield was glassed except for the spot they were in which was covered by the Bubble shield. The Covenant cruiser was now heading away. "We should go." Mitchel announced. "Naw, we can't. Not unless you want the ground to burn through the bottom of your boots and burn away your legs." The shadow of the cruiser disappeared and was replace by dark clouds. The bubble shield disappeared just as it was about to rain. For the next two hours they laid there in the mud. "Hey rookie..." "Yeah?" Mitchel asked. "Why do we do what we do?" Mitchel looked at Shelly confused. "Ma'am?" "Why do we jump feet first into Hell just to fight and die?" Mitchel paused for a moment. "For the UNSC." Shelly shook her head. She coughed out more blood. The bio foam must have been starting to dissolve, filling the captain's lungs with blood. "No rookie...It's because..."

**August 31, 2552 (Military calendar)/ Tension Highway, Reach**

"We're ODSTs….and that's what we are." Gunnery Sergeant Mitchel finished. He crouched next to Bennson's grave and took the ODST flag. He folded it up then stuck the flag back into his chest plate. For a moment, everyone was silent. During that time Mitchel thought about his dead captain, and how after she died he got up and walked away without so much as muttering a word. He should've said something to her at least. This time he would say something. "Goodbye Bennson." Suddenly the group heard gunfire in the distance. Gunnery sergeant Mitchel looked at Sanchez, Devon, and Jun and nodded to them. They all put their helmets back on and went to investigate.


	13. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10, September 1st, 2552 (Military calendar)/ Tension Highway near the small town of Clarkson, Reach**

The sun was just beginning to rise as Jun and the rest of the ODSTs crawled to the top of the sand dune and looked over a small town the Tension highway passed over and through. "I'm picking up a UNSC distress beacon from somewhere inside the town." Said Alpha Wolf. "Jun looked through his sniper scope. "Alpha wolf, what is this place?" "Clarkson. A famous rest stop for truckers who drive on the Tension highway." "Why haven't the covenant glassed it yet?" Sanchez asked. Mitchel shrugged. "Probably because of its small population. Clarkson has a population of 100. Probably not worth glassing." "Even so, it looks like that didn't stop the covenant from going in and killing everyone." Said Jun. I spot multiple covenant troops inside the town."

"They're looking for something." Replied Mitchel. Devon nodded. "Like Marines." Jun stood up. "Sir Permission to go in solo and investigate?" "Negative Jun." Replied the Sergeant. "We move in together." "Sir I have to protest, I would be more effective alone. Spartan IIIs are mainly used for infiltration. That's our specialty. Let me go sir, I'll report back what I find." Mitchel thought about it for a moment then gave his answer. "Very well Jun you're our scout. We'll stay with Nikki at the Phantom. If you get caught in a tough spot, call us and we'll move with the dropship and evac you out." "Yes sir." With that, Jun moved towards the town.

Jun snuck down the right corner of the highway, crouching behind so he wouldn't get spotted. He peaked over the highway guard barrier that prevented cars or from falling off the sides of the road. Jun spotted a Jackal sniper on top of a roof on a small building next to the highway. He jumped over the barrier and onto the building's roof. The Jackal was looking down at a small sand covered road that went under the highway. Everything was covered in sand.

Jun snuck behind the Jackal and did an arm lock with his right arm around the Jackals neck. The Jackal squawked in surprise as Jun pulled out his combat knife from his right arm and shoved it in the Jackals head. He let go of the Jackal and it fell on the roofs floor. Its upper torso dangled off the edge of the roof. Jun pulled it back just a patrol of three Grunts and a Brute passed by under in the middle of the road. When they passed Jun jumped down from the roof. It wasn't a far fall, about five stories. Nothing a Spartan couldn't handle.

He sprinted down under the highway and eventually came out from under the bridge and on the other side of it. Jun heard a growl to his right. He looked over and about 15 meters down the street where two Brutes aiming their spikers at Him. He was in the open, he had to get to cover. Jun quickly looked around and spotted an ally way. He ran into it, dodging the spikes zooming across his head. Jun crouched behind the corner. He was pinned. "Damn..." Jun was about to try luring the Brutes into the ally and ambush them, then he stepped on something. Jun looked down and saw two dead marines.

He kneeled and checked for equipment on them. "Four frags, just what the doctor ordered..." Jun tossed two frag grenades around the corner and waited for a detonation. Once the grenades went off Jun turned the corner, sniper rifle raised. He went up to the brutes, now lying on the ground and gave them a dead check, shooting both in the head with his pistol. "The Beacon is near this location Jun." Announced Alpha wolf. "Setting a waypoint now." A waypoint appeared on Jun's HUD, Heads up display. Jun sprinted towards the waypoint.

Jun eventually reached what looked like a bar under the expressway in its shadow. Jun heard something. He sprinted into the shadow of the expressway and crouched behind a transport truck turned on its side. A covenant Phantom appeared and circled the area. After circling a few times it left. Jun got up and backed into the bar. It was dark inside the bar, and Jun could hardly see. He tried to turn on the lights but they didn't turn on. Instead, he turned the headlights on his helmet on. Everything became much more visible. It was a mess inside. There were tables flipped over, glass all on the ground, and even some left goods from customers that left in a hurry to escape the Covenant attack on Reach.

There was something flashing on the floor, a small blue light. Jun headed towards it and picked it up. "Beacon located." Alpha wolf said. Jun looked at it then disabled the small cylinder. The blinking blue light turned off. "Hello!? Is there anyone here?!" No one answered back. "This is just perfect." Jun said sarcastically. "There's no one even here…" Jun sighed.

Jun began to go walk out then stopped. There was something different about the spot he was standing in. It felt more hollow then the rest of the wooden floor boards. Jun stepped off and aimed his rifle at the ground. He slowly crouched down while keeping his weapon aimed. He noticed a small handle attached to the ground and pulled it, opening a cellar door. A pair of SMGs aimed up at him and Jun was face to face with a Spartan.

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, I'm having a blast typing it. Taja the Brute chieftain will reappear again, but not for awhile. **


	14. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11, August 32, 2552 (Military calendar)/Clarkson, Reach**

Jun continued to aim his sniper rifle at the large Spartan aiming at him with its SMGs raised. Jun was not expecting to find another Spartan here, but finding one was never a bad thing. "You gonna put down those pee shooters?" Asked Jun. "We're on the same side you know." "Not until I know there aren't any Covenant up there just using you to get in here." Said a female voice coming from the Spartan. "Stand down Mimi." Said a voice coming from inside the cellar. Jun recognized the voice. "Jun may be a Spartan III but he would die before being caught by the enemy. He IS a Noble after all." Jun saw a man walk out of the shadows. Jun snapped a solute. "Colonel Holland sir!"

The Colonel closed his eyes and smiled, almost as if relieved. "At ease son. It's awkward for you to be saluting me from up there." The colonel stopped smiling. "Get in Jun, quickly." Jun jumped in and closed the door. He looked around what he now saw was a wine cellar. He spotted eight marines, one which he recognized. "You, you're the sergeant from CASTLE base." Said Jun. The sergeant smiled. "Glad to see those ODSTs didn't rip you a new one, eh Spartan?" Replied Staff sergeant Grey. Jun looked back at colonel Holland. "Sir might I ask, why you are still on Reach?"

"Well Jun" Said the colonel smiling. "I'm here for Noble team. You see after I was contacted by Dr. Halsey and told that she would be borrowing Noble for a while I was never informed afterwards weather your team made it off planet or not. So I stayed, until I could find out what happened to Noble team. I met up with a certain senior lieutenant Leon Kelly who was on a mission to send a data chip to Dr. Halsey at CASTLE base and figured I'd tag along, maybe even get some information on your team's whereabouts. Unfortunately our Pelican and escort where shot down and we've been here ever since. It's a miracle I ran into you Noble three. Where's Noble leader?"

Jun shook his head. "He's gone sir. They're all gone, I'm the last Noble." This made Colonel Holland frown. He lowered his head to Jun. "Jun…I'm sorry..." "Sir" Jun replied. "There was nothing you could have done, There was nothing I could have done. I was spared only because Noble one sent me to protect Dr. Halsey." "I see…" said the colonel. "Sir, where is senior lieutenant Leon Kelly? The data chip he has should be protected." Colonel Holland sighed. "Unfortunately he died during the crash, so Mimi-077 is holding onto the chip until we can find an ONI official." Jun nodded. "I understand sir." Jun looked over at the Spartan II in her MJOLNIR mark V armor. She was as big as Jorge.

"So Jun…" Jun looked back at Holland. "I don't suppose you have an escape plan?" "As a matter of fact sir, I do. There are group of Orbital Drop Shock Troopers in a Phantom outside of the town waiting to evac us out." "Excellent, let's get to it! Jun, call your evac. It's time to get the Hell out of here." "Yes sir." Replied Jun. Staff sergeant Grey looked at his seven marines. "Alright you heard the man marines, we're movin! So stop getting drunk on wine and get ready for an evac!" The marine's saluted back a "Sir, yes sir!" then got ready to fight. Jun contacted Sergeant Mitchel. "Sergeant Mitchel do you read me?" There was no reply. Whatever it was jamming the comm signal it was preventing Jun from contacting his team.

"Sir." Said Jun to Colonel Holland. "I can't reach my team over the comm's." "In that case we're fighting our way out." Said Colonel Holland. "Jun, take the sergeant and his men and light an evac flare, then prepare to hold off Covenant forces. I'll stay in here until our evac arrives." "Yes sir."

Once Jun and Sergeant Grey's men were ready outside of the bar Jun lit a red smoke flare and threw it onto the ground. Red smoke lifted into the air. "Get ready marines!" Yelled Grey. The marines were placed in good tactical positions around the perimeter. A marine on a turret was placed on top of the bar. In the bar were two marines, one at each window in the front. The other four, including Sergeant Grey stood in front of the bar. Jun ran across the street into a broken down building with three floors. He ran up to the third floor and settled into his sniping position. Once there Jun aimed his sniper rifle outside and looked over the surrounding area through his sniper scope. "I spot two enemy dropships coming from the east." Two Spirit dropships drawn to their position by the red smoke moved towards the marine's location. "Get ready marines, it's about to get hot!" Yelled Grey.

The marines aimed at the Spirit's circling them like hungry sharks. The marine on the turret fired at one of the Spirit's and was struck down by the Spirits shade turret. "Don't fire yet!" Ordered the Staff Sergeant. The marines waited, but that didn't stop the dropships from shooting at them. The marines took cover wherever they could. "Spartan, we need those Spirits turrets taken out!" "Understood." Replied Jun over the comms. Jun steadied his rifle at the first spirit's turret and predicted by the Spirit's speed and angle when to fire. He fired three times with armor piercing rounds and shredded through the turret, destroying it. Pieces of the turret fell onto the ground. Jun did the same with the second dropship's turret, taking it out as well.

The Dropship's landed and deployed multiple grunts, Jackals and Brute's. The Grunt's where sent in first and where quickly delt with by the marine's. The Jackals however were more difficult. Their energy shields made them harder to hit from the front. "Sir, we got to flank them!" Yelled a marine. "Right" Grey nodded. "Noble three…" "Already on it Staff Sergeant. Keep your marines in cover, I'll dispatch the Jackals." Jun said, aiming at the head of the lead Jackal. Jun took the shot and the Jackal hit the ground. The other Jackal's looked around confused where the shot came from.

Jun shot three more before they located his location. The lead Brute growled something to its pack and pointed at Jun's hiding place. Four Brutes started towards the building. "Oh hell…" Jun swore. He tried to get a shot at the Brutes but took fire from the Jackals now aware of his position. This gave the marines a chance to flank them. Multiple Jackal's fell before the remaining one's redirected their fire at the marine's but it was too late. The marines outnumbered the remaining Jackal's and began to overwhelm them.

Jun crouched at the top of the stairs that lead to the second floor. When the Jackal's fired on his position he ditched his hiding spot and went down to the second floor to camp at the stairwell. With little space to move, anyone coming up the stairs would be an easy target. The first Brute turned the corner and was met with a bullet through the head. The lead Brute fell over and the other Brute's backed off behind the corner. That wouldn't save them. Jun tossed two grenades down the stairs. He heard a few surprised roar's then an explosion. Jun ran down the stairs and turned the corner, rifle raised. The grenades only killed two of the brute's, the last one was backed up Spike rifle raised. A perfect target. Jun took care of the Brute quickly then headed outside.

When he got out of the building only a few enemies remained outside. The marines were doing well. Jun joined in the firefight, picking off any remaining Brute resistance, but as they were about to finish off the remaining Covenant troops a Covenant Phantom appeared above the battlefield. Shit, they're going to drop reinforcement's. Jun thought.

The Phantom's turret aimed and fired, but not at Jun or the marines. No, the phantom's turret's where concentrating on the Covenant troops. Once it killed the ground troop's it started firing at the two Spirit's. With no turrets to return fire and no troops to back them up the two Spirit dropships lifted into the air and retreated. The Phantom lowered, Jun was right, the Phantom was trying to drop reinforcements, but not covenant. The Phantom's gravity beam appeared from its belly and two ODSTs dropped down. Gunnery Sergeant Mitchel and Private Sanchez walked towards Jun and the rest of the marines.

"We waited for you to contact us but something was interfering with the signal." Said Mitchel. "It doesn't matter now." Answered Jun. "What does matter is getting out of here before more Covenant show up." Jun looked over to Staff Sergeant Grey. "Staff Sergeant, it should be safe for the Colonel to come out now." "Understood, I'll go get someone to get him and the Spartan." Sergeant Mitchel looked at Jun with wide eyes. "You found a Colonel AND a Spartan?" He asked. Jun nodded. "Yes, lucky us." Jun looked over at the marines. They had enough now. With two Spartan's a platoon of marines and a squad of ODSTs they could do it. They could escape Reach.


	15. Section 4: Escape Reach

**Section 4: Escape Reach, August 32, 2552 (Military calendar)/ Outskirts of Clarkson, Reach**

The Phantom lifted into the air and accelerated forward. The sudden jolt made some unsuspecting marines fall over, including ODST private Devon who fell sideways but was caught by the Spartan II Mimi-077. "Thanks." Said Devon to Mimi. Mimi nodded her head. "Don't mention it." The Spartan replied. Jun entered the Phantoms cockpit and saw lieutenant Nikki manning the controls. At the co-pilots console drifted the Covenant Engineer from earlier. "What is that thing doing up here?" Asked Jun. Nikki glared at Jun. "That THING is telling any Covenant forces in the area to stay off our tail." Replied Nikki irritated. "And you trusted it?!" Jun said. "Hey, his Covenant buddies stick bombs onto his kind's backs. I'm sure he hates the Covenant as much as we do." "He?" "Huh?" Said Nikki confused. "He, you called that thing a "He"" Answered Jun. "Yeah, and I gave him a name too. I call him Tech." At that Jun shook his head and sighed. "Why? Because he likes to fix stuff?" Nikki nodded. "Pretty much." "I don't believe this." Jun said now irritated himself.

"What did you need any way's Jun?" "I came up to ask where the Covenant slip space drive went. I didn't see it under the ship." "That? I left it behind so it wouldn't get damaged when we came to pick you up. Just in case if we encountered heavy resistance. I was going to get it now." Nikki answered. Jun crossed his arms. "So you did like my plan after all." "I never said I hated it did I. Still I would suggest you tell Colonel Holland about your plan before we do it." Nikki replied. "I planned on it." Said Jun. Jun walked out of the cockpit into the troop bay and found the Colonel. "Colonel Holland sir." The Colonel turned and faced the Spartan. "Yes? What do need Jun?" "I wish to speak with you sir." "Speak about what Jun?" This was beginning to get awkward Jun thought. "Sir, I think I have a plan we could use to escape reach." The Colonel's eyes widened. "Then spit it out son, let's hear it!"

Jun took a deep breath. He was no Carter. Jun never felt comfortable talking to superior officer's, mostly because he was afraid he would mess up. "Sir, last night while we secured this Phantom we also secured something else, a Covenant slipspace drive. We believe the Phantom was transporting the slipspace engine to a Covenant ship with a damaged one and stopped for repairs. If we can find that damaged ship take it and hook up the slipspace drive we have a chance to escape the planet." "That's a pretty daring plan Noble three. Too daring infact. You expect "Us" A platoon of marine's, half an ODST squad, and two Spartans to take an entire Covenant vessel?" "Yes sir." Replied Jun. The Colonel gave a grin. "Hmph, very well. But who'll drive the Covenant ship once we take it?" "Dr. Halsey gave me an AI named Alpha wolf. I believe he has the ability to drive a Covenant ship. "

Alpha wolf's avatar suddenly appeared on Jun's right arm. "Not yet, but if you get me into a Covenant ship I should be able to hack into their systems and learn how to in only a few minutes." Jun redirected his attention back to Colonel Holland. "Sir, do you know of any downed nearby Covenant ship?" Holland thought for a moment. "I did hear of a Covenant CCS-class battlecruiser that was de-atmosphered near here due to heavy damage during the battle above Reach. I heard there was a plan to finish off the battlecruiser with longsword fighters, unfortunately we needed our forces somewhere else at that moment." "Then that's the ship we're looking for." Said Jun.

"In that case.." Said Colonel Holland. "Make sure everyone is informed of the plan. This is a pretty daring plan Jun, I hope you know what you're doing. I'll go inform the Lieutenant where to go, you get everyone else ready." "Yes sir!" Jun said snapping a solute. Colonel Holland headed to the cockpit to inform Nikki on the situation. Jun looked around the Phantom's passenger bay. Everyone was looking at him. It seemed he didn't need to explain the plan, because everyone already overheard. This was fine by him. What mattered was that they had a plan and now hopefully they had a way to escape Reach.

**Sorry if it took me so long to post new chapter. Don't worry I don't plan on quitting. Not while I've come this far. Also I was working on another story so that contributed to it as well. I'll be working on this story more than my other though so everything should be okay. I would also like to thank you guys for 2000 views. :'D **


	16. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12, Covenant destroyer Holier than the Divine, The human planet known as Reach**

As Taja walked down the halls of the Covenant destroyer he noticed the number of Sangheili honor guards and restricted access ways increasing. He must be getting close. Taja walked up to the last door in the hallway and stood infront while the Sangheili honor guards confirmed his identity. Once confirmed the guards let Taja pass. Taja walked into a large coliseum of sorts and looked around. The purple room was like an upside down bowl with blue lights around the ground of the room's perimeter. There was someone in the center of the room. Taja knew who it was. He walked up to it and lowered before it." I am here by your word noble prophet. What is it you ask me to do?" Taja said to the frail creature known as the Prophet of Forgiveness now sitting in his gravity throne.

"You may rise chieftain." Taja stood and looked at the holy figure that stood before him. Forgiveness looked back with unamusement in his eyes. "I heard of the tragedy that had befallen your pack. I am deeply sorry for your loss." "They were all fine warriors sir, it was a shame to lose them." Taja looked down at the ground. "No need to worry Taja." Said the prophet. "When the time come's we will all walk the path and they will join you." The chieftain looked back up. "Thank you holy prophet." Forgiveness nodded to Taja. "Indeed, how would you like to get revenge?" Taja looked at Forgiveness in confusion. "Revenge sir?" "I hope I didn't stutter. Yes revenge, on the ones that disposed of your pack." "I would do anything to avenge them sir." "In that case I will be sure you will get your chance chieftain." Said Forgiveness, now grinning.

Taja was still confused. "Sir do you know where the humans are?" Forgiveness shook his head. "Not quite, but I know where they are headed and what they plan to do." The prophet pressed a button on his gravity throne and a hologram of a covenant battlecruiser appeared in front of him. "This is the cruiser Driven by Faith. It was de-atmosphered for repairs and is currently underway of receiving a new spacedrive. I believe the humans are going to attempt to take this vessel and try to escape the planet." "And you have proof, excellency?" "But of course." The prophet pushed another button and the hologram changed from a covenant ship to a strange circle shaped forerunner structure.

"Let start from the very beginning. This object is one of many forerunner artifacts' we have been searching for on this planet." "What is this artifact?" Asked Taja. Forgivness's hand turned into a fist as he slammed it on the side of his chair. "IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE BECAUSE THE HUMANS DESTROYED IT!" Yelled the prophet. Taja almost took a step in surprise but came to his senses. "Destroyed?! A sacred artifact?! Heresy! Who are the vermin who did it?!" Asked Taja in a raised voice. "A group of Spartans which the humans call Noble team. " "They must pay for their actions!" Roared the cheiftain. "No need to, the majority of them are dead, but they destroyed the artifact and their own research facility under the human structure which they have called sword base. Any data we could have obtained from that site is now gone, but not all the data is destroyed." Said Forgiveness giving a small grin.

"A few days ago a team of special operation's Sangheili where dispatched to capture the human Leon Kelly. He supposedly had a chip with information on the artifact. Our Special operations team located him at another human facility known as moon base. They searched the base while at the same time killing any human in their way, unfortunately the human escaped and the facility which had a ton more information on other forerunner artifacts found on the planet was destroyed from orbit by the filthy vermin! Luckily for us some of our ships tracked the vessel and dispatched vampire's that shot it down over a small human settlement. I then sent a Brute strike team to go and retrieve the data chip."

"Did they succeed sir?" Taja asked. "No, they couldn't locate them at first then the humans came out of their hiding hole and attacked. The Spirit dropship pilots reported that a Phantom dropship taken by the human's attacked them and they had to retreat." The prophet went silent for a moment. Taja decided to speak up. "Most unfortunate holy one but what does this have to do with my revenge?" "Yes of course, well the spirit pilots also reported seeing a Spartan. The description of it matched the same as the one at that you encountered at the human shipwrecking yards. We believe the same group of humans from before stole a Phantom and met with the ones we were chasing and joined forces. I'm sure they will be heading for the downed battle cruiser because it is a perfect chance for them to escape the planet. We cannot let that happen."

Taja nodded. "I understand great one." "Good. Now let me tell what you must do. I will send you to lead a team of Jiralhanae stalkers and hide aboard the ship Driven by Faith. There you will hide until or if the humans attack. You and your new pack will then kill all the humans and take the data chip, then bring it to me." "It will be done holy prophet." Replied Taja. "Good, you may leave now chieftain." Taja bowed then turned to leave but just as he was about to leave the room the prophet of Forgiveness spoke up once more. "Oh, may I ask one more thing chieftain?" Taja turned around and faced the prophet once more. "Of course holy one." "It wasn't the Spartan that killed your pack correct?" Asked Forgiveness. "Correct, It was one of their ODSTs" Answered Taja. "Humans are indeed despicable creatures, but they're clever, keep that in mind Taja. I wish you luck and hope you get your revenge." "Thank you sir." Taja walked out of the room and headed to get ready for his new assignment. He wouldn't fail the prophets and most of all he wouldn't fail his pack. He would avenge them.

**Well Devon will be in some real deep shit if Taja catches him. I would also like to remind you guy's that Jun is on Formspring as Noblethree. Yeah that shitty site. Also I started a new fan fiction. Does anyone remember the show Transformers: Robot's in Disguise? Yes that corny piece of shit anime that was on Fox Kids a loooooooooooong time ago. Yeah I started a fan fiction on it. No it's not a comedy but still check it out if you can. Its Robot's in Disguise: The returning. I'll work on it more once I finish the Last noble. **


	17. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13, September 2****nd****, 2552 (Military calendar)/ Near Covenant battle cruiser Driven by Faith, Reach**

Colonel Holland walked out from the cockpit of the Phantom and into the troop bay. Everyone was preparing for what they knew would be a tough and near suicidal mission. Marines slipped new clips into their MA5B assault rifles, checking grenades, and handing out ammo to those who were in short supply. "Alright people listen up." Yelled colonel Holland. "We're only gonna get one shot at this so let's make it count! Mimi, when we get into the ship I need you to lead the ODSTs and clear the ships bridge." Mimi nodded to the colonel. "Yes sir!" Holland then looked at Jun. "Jun, I need you and the marines to hook up the slipspace drive to the ship. We're not leaving this planet until we get that space drive operational." "I understand sir." Said Jun.

Suddenly Nikki came onto the comms. "Colonel sir, we have a situation. You might want to come up here." Colonel Holland looked at his men. "Excuse me for a second." Said Holland turning around and walking back to the Phantoms cockpit. Jun followed behind. The Colonel and Jun walked into the cockpit. "What's wrong Lieutenant?" Asked Holland. Nikki shook her head. "It seems they want us to land in at a Phantom landing area under the ship sir. They have a team there to take the slip space drive and take it up into the ship." Holland let this sink in and thought for a moment. "It seems we need to change our strategy. Very well Lieutenant do what they say until we land, I think I have a plan." "Would you mind sharing it with us sir?" Asked Jun. "Of course Noble three."

In the troop bay Mimi knelt next to Devon helmet off. "Hold still." Said Mimi, putting Devons arm in a cast of sorts. Devon hadn't really been able to treat his broken hand since that Brute chieftain smashed it. Colonel Holland's group had medical supplies with them and since they picked them up the Spartan named Mimi had been working on his arm. "There, done. How does it feel?" Asked the Spartan. "Ugh, it still hurts." Replied Devon. "I'm sorry but we need to reserve our pain relievers. You should at least be able to level your rifle though." Devon nodded. "Thanks" The Spartan gave a small smile. She had short blonde hair and very white eyes. There were also multiple battle scars across her face. She put back on her helmet then got up as colonel Holland walked back into the troop bay.

"It seems there has been a change of plans folks. The cove's want us to land under their ship so we'll do so. Mimi lead the marines and ODSTs on an assault to take the ships gravity beam. We must capture it before the covenant can disable it." Sergeant Mitchel then interrupted. "What about Jun sir?" Mitchel said as Jun walked out of the phantoms cockpit. "Noble three will be providing sniper fire from the phantom. We all have our roles people, so lets get it done." Colonel Holland turned around and faced Jun. "Even if we don't make it, I want you to know that Noble One would be proud of you." Jun nodded. "Thank you sir. What about the slip space drive?" "We'll keep under the phantoms belly for now. I doubt the covenant will risk shooting the phantom and damaging the drive. They need it just as much as we do." Colonel Holland walked past Jun back into the phantoms cockpit. Just as he was about to close the door he looked back at Jun. "Good luck Noble Three." The door to the cockpit closed and Jun faced the men and women who's lives where now in his hands. He would have to protect them.

In the cockpit Nikki looked over to the engineer she now called Tech. "Tech give me a visual of the landing area under the ship." The floating purple sluggish balloon like creature purred as his tentacles started fiddling with the control console. Within a moment a view screen appeared of the landing area. The phantom was just coming over the last of the cliffs and now ahead of the dropship was the terrain which was all glasslands. Glasslands where areas of terrain glassed by covenant ships. The landing area under the covenant cruiser was in a large purple curved wall which surrounded the entire perimeter in a circle. It was about as big as a football stadium, no it was much bigger. The size of four perhaps. Docked inside behind the wall facing outward was either a covenant phantom or spirit lined next to one another. Their had to have been a hundred lined next to one another. This must be the equivalent of a trucker rest area for the covenant Nikki thought. In the very center of the circle was gravity beam which went up under and into the large covenant ship. At the bottom of the beam was a platform which Nikki guessed was what you stood on before being lifted into the belly of the ship.

"What do we got lieutenant?" Asked colonel Holland walking up behind Nikki and her engineer co-pilot. "Looks they got a space open for us sir. I spot some covenant troops and a covenant shadow near it, most likely to take the slip space drive to the gravity beam when we land. Near the gravity beam are a pair of Hunters guarding it." Colonel Holland thought for a moment. "Lets see if we can't turn that shadow to our advantage lieutenant. Land us." "Yes sir!" Replied Nikki.

Jun checked the number of spare ammo cartridges left. One. At CASTLE base Jun stocked up on ammo clips, but through his countless small engagements since then he watched his ammo count deplete, now he had only two clips left. That wouldn't be enough to take down a ship full of covenant. He would have to resort to a more medium ranged weapon when the time come and only use his sniper only if needed, such as now. Jun felt the phantom begin to lower as everyone got ready to jump off.

Dakack couldn't be any happier. Not that he was now the hard labor but the fact that he didn't have to die anymore or at least for now. When the covenant cruiser he rode on was de-atmosphered, him and the rest of the crew where spared from death. And now that the human planet known as Reach to the humans had been cleansed from the vermin Dakack could now relax. He and the rest of his unggoy brothers moved to the phantom carrying the replacement slip space drive. His current squad leader Scor'a Sanzee, a Sangheili minor stood back with the Kig'yar named Fraka near the covenant shadow meant to carry the slip space drive to the cruisers gravity beam. Dakack and the rest of the 3 unggoy stood under the phantom and waited for the space drive to detach from the phantoms belly, but it never did. It had to be a malfunction, still something smelled fishy and it wasn't him. Suddenly the phantom's gravity beam activated. Perhaps it was the Sangheili pilots coming to investigate the malfunction. A figure leveled down from the gravity beam. It was about as big as a Sangheili but as Dakack looked closer he saw it wasn't a Sangheili at all, rather a large human in thick green armor. "...DEMON!" Yelled Dakack now turning around with the rest of his brothers to flee.

Mimi shot the grunt that yelled something first then disposed of the rest. She began taking fire from an Elite and Jackal. Mimi raised her SMGs and fired back. The Elites shields glowed, starting to deplete but the Jackals shield deflected the bullets. The Jackals plasma pistol started to glow a bright green. The bastard was going to use an overcharge burst and knock out her shields. Mimi picked up a plasma grenade from a dead grunt and threw it between the Jackal and the Elite. The grenade detonated killing them both. The phantoms side doors opened and the Marines and ODSTs jumped out. Once they killed the driver of the shadow and the operator of the shade turret on top, a marine operated the shadows driver seat and turned it towards the covenant cruisers gravity lift. A pair of Hunters guarding the lift saw what happened and opened fire at the marines and shadow. "Everyone move between the shadow's cargo area. Move with the vehicle, it will provide us cover from those Hunters." Ordered sergeant Grey. The marines and ODSTs did so. Mimi jumped on top of the shadow and got into its shade turret, then she started returning fire at the Hunters. The Shadow started to move slowly towards the gravity lift. They would have to cover a lot of distance.

The phantom started to lift as Jun crouched in the troop bay readying his sniper rifle. "Noble three." Said Colonel Holland over the comms. "Those Hunters are keeping our men pinned down, we need them taken out." "Affirmative sir, I'll get it done. The phantom started move and began to circle the area. Once the phantom had circled the Hunters Jun would take them out from behind. He steadied his sniper rifle and waited for the shot.

On the ground the shadow was taking hits from the Hunters fuel rods and Mimi knew the shadow wouldn't be able to take much more. Suddenly she started taking fire from the side. She looked and spotted two pilot Elites firing at her near a parked phantom dropship. "Damn…I need some cover fire guys, I can't take on the Hunters and the Elites." "Marines, let's give the lady a hand!" Yelled Grey. The Marines and ODSTs concentrated their fire at the Elite pilots and took them out. More Elites then started coming out of their spirits and phantoms, opening fire at the shadow with the Marines between it. They were taking too much heat, they needed those Hunters dead. "Jun, we could really use your help right about now." Said Mimi on the comms. "On it." Replied Jun aiming at the Hunters. Thanks to the shadow distracting the Hunters long enough he now had a clear shot into the Hunters backs. Jun fired 2 shots into the first Hunter and took it out. The second Hunter looked over to its fallen comrade wondering what happened, but before it could turn around Jun shot two more rounds into the second Hunter, killing it as well.

With the Hunters dead, Mimi concentrated her fire on the Elites. There were still too many. "We still need some help here, you think you can provide us with some cover Lieutenant Nikki?" Asked Mimi. Nikki's voice then came onto the comms. "Roger that Spartan-077." The phantoms shade turret became operational and started to shoot at the Elites on the ground. "Jun" Said Nikki. "We could use your help too, mount the phantoms stationary plasma cannon and help me lend some cover fire." Jun did so. He mounted the Type-52 Directed Energy Support Weapon and fired at the Elites below.

"Keep given them hell Marines!" Yelled Grey. The shadow was almost to the covenant ships gravity beam, when a plasma grenade was thrown and stuck to the side of the shadow. "Grenade!" Yelled Mitchel. The Marines and ODSTs ditched the shadow and leapt away. Mimi jumped out of the turret just in time as the plasma grenade detonated and the shadow burst into a fiery blue explosion. "Anyone hurt?!" Asked Grey. Everyone got up, except for a few plasma burns they would live. "Let's book it to the grav lift people!" The marines, ODSTs and the Spartan sprinted to the gravity beam platform and held position as Nikki's phantom took out the last of the Elites.

The phantom lowered and Jun dropped from its gravity beam. "Everyone alright? I saw the shadow explode down there." Gunnery Sergeant Mitchel nodded. "We're fine Jun." Suddenly Colonel Holland came onto the comms. "Jun, the phantom won't be able to enter the ships hanger with that battle cruisers shields still up. We need you to lead Gunnery Sergeant Mitchel's team and Spartan-077 into that cruiser, find the bridge and turn off the ships shields so we can bring the slip space drive into the ship." "Understood sir, consider it done." Jun said looking up at the phantom. The marines ran to the phantoms gravity beam and lifted into the belly of the phantom one at a time. "We will hide the phantom somewhere until you can get that cruisers shields down." Said Holland. Jun acknowledged then switched off his comm. Staff sergeant Grey was the last one to enter the phantom. He looked over to Jun and grinned. "See ya soon Spartan. Be sure to leave some coves for me to kill." The staff sergeant then lifted into the phantom and the dropship flew off.

Jun walked to the platform where everyone else was waiting. "So, then we're heading into the belly of the beast?" Asked Devon. Jun loaded his last clip into his sniper rifle then looked at Devon. "We go in, clear a path to the bridge from the hanger, clear the bridge of all hostile infantry then disable the cruisers shields." "We're right behind you amigo!" Sanchez commented. Jun looked up at the cruiser. "Alright, let's do this… "Said Mimi. Their bodies began to feel light as they started to lift into the air and shot up into the covenant cruiser.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, there will be more to come. Also I would like to point out that in some chapters it says August 32****nd****. That's an obvious typo, I meant to type in September 1****st****. There is no such thing as an August 32****nd****, but then how would I know? I don't live in the year 2552. Another announcement, the website where I have an account for Jun, Formspring is shutting down. So you won't be able to ask him any more questions. (Not that any of you did anyways you pricks.)Still I might make an account for him on but I'm not entirely sure yet. **


	18. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14, September 2nd, 2552 (Military calendar)/ Inside Covenant battle cruiser Driven by Faith, Reach**

There was a bright light that blinded Jun for a moment before his vision went back to normal. He looked at is team, they were all right but not for long. Surrounding them were about 2 squads of grunts with a single Elite major to lead them. They were inside the Covenant cruiser. Jun looked at the grunts surrounding him and his team. They looked confused and scared, some even began running away. They must not have expected them, and from the looks of the hover lift used to transport heavy objects on foot it seemed they were there to take the slip space drive. Good, this meant the Covenant in the ship weren't aware of them coming, and Jun hoped to keep it that way.

"Kill them! Before they raise the alarms!" Yelled Jun. Mimi and the ODSTs opened fire and started mowing down the Grunts. The Elite major leveled a plasma rifle but was met with the shell of an armor piercing sniper bullet through the head. The Elite fell to the floor, purple blood gushing out of its wound. "Hostile down." Announced Jun. "Don't let them escape through the exits!" Yelled Gunnery Sergeant Mitchel. The Grunts where trying to escape out one of four exit doors. Mimi sprinted past the Grunts and blocked their exit. They couldn't outrun a Spartan. The grunts started to back away for a moment but after looking at each other and nodding to one another, it seemed they all came to a conclusion. "PLASMAAAAAA!" Yelled the lead grunt, pulling out two plasma grenades, one in each hand. The other grunts did the same as they all started to charge at Mimi. "Aw shit." Swore Mimi as she fired her duel wielded SMGs and the swarming aliens. "Mimi, jump away!" Yelled Devon, tossing a grenade into the middle of the grunt horde. Mimi Jumped away as Devon's frag grenade detonated and an explosion rocked the room followed by more blue explosions from the plasma grenades.

When Mimi came out of cover all the Grunts were dead. "Thanks Devon, I owe you one." Said Mimi. "Don't mention it, glad I could help." Devon replied giving Mimi a thumbs up. "There will be time to thank each other later." Said Mitchel. "Right now we should move before someone comes to investigate the explosion." Jun nodded. "The Sergeants right. We need to move now. Alpha wolf can you help us find which way to go?" Alpha wolfs voice appeared. "One moment Jun, accessing the covenant battle net." After waiting a moment, Alpha wolf spoke again. "I have mapped a path to the ships bridge. Just follow my instructions, any locked doors I will do my best to unlock, but I can't have full control of the ship until you insert me into the bridge." "Roger that Alpha, just tell us the way." "Understood. Through the door at the far right corner of the room." Jun nodded. "Thank you Alpha."

Jun had really started to appreciate Alpha wolf. He was a loyal AI that spoke only when needed. Sergeant Mitchel spoke up. "Alright you heard the dog, let's get going. Mimi, mind going on point?" "Sure." Mimi replied while starting to walk towards the door. "I will take the center." Said Jun. "In case I am needed from the front or the back. Devon you should cover our rear." "Roger Jun." Once the group was ready they started to move. The long purple hallways ramped up at first. Jun noticed they had not spotted any covenant in the hallways. They came to the top of the ramped hallway and turned the corner then went through the door which slid open.

The group walked into a large room. They were on the balcony of the room which led to the other side to a door. On the room's first floor was a pair of unoccupied wraith tanks, a few shadows, ghosts and specters. This must be the vehicle storage room. Jun also noticed a pair of Hunters lumbering around guarding the room most likely. They would be a problem. "We need to go through the door up ahead which leads to the room's first floor." Said Alpha wolf. "So what are we gonna do about those Hunters?" Asked Sanchez. "Looks like we don't have much of a choice." Said Jun aiming his sniper rifle at one of the Hunters. Gunnery Sergeant Mitchel shook his head. "No Jun, don't. Don't waste your last clip yet." "Oh? And I assume you have a plan Sergeant?" "You can say something like that. Wait here." Ordered the Sergeant running to the other door.

A few minutes later they spotted the Sergeant on the first floor, sneaking around the Hunters. "What the hell is he doing?!" Asked Jun. "He's going to get himself killed!" Mitchel crouched around a few vehicles until he came to the wraiths. Mitchel hopped inside one and the wraith hovered off the ground. The Hunters turned around confused. Once they saw what was happening the began to raise their shields and fuel rod arm cannons but it was too late. "BAM!" Yelled Mitchel as he shot a plasma mortar from the wraith at the Hunters killing them instantly. "I make it look easy." He exited the wraith and signaled the others to come down. A few minutes later the rest of the group met up with him. "That was crazy Sergeant!" Said Jun. "You could have gotten yourself killed…good job…" A slight grin grew on Mitchel's face. "Where to next Alpha?" Asked Jun. "The door on your left. It should bring you to the ships hanger which is near the ships control room." Alpha wolf said. "Then let's not waste any more time standing around." Said Jun as him and the rest of the group moved into the next hallway.

**This will be my last chapter for a while. I decided I need to add more chapters in my Transformer fanfic, so I'll be doing that over spring break. Don't worry though I will come back to this story after break is over. I would also like to say I have reached the 3000 views mark, so thank you everyone and see you after break. **


	19. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15, September 2nd, 2552 (Military calendar)/ Inside Covenant battle cruiser Driven by Faith, Reach**

Jun and the others approached the door that led to the ships hanger. As the door opened Jun signaled the rest of the squad to stay back as he crouched forward to assess the situation in the hanger. He leveled his sniper rifle and looked around the hanger through the scope. There were three floors all together. The top two were more balconies that went around the hanger. On the second floor balcony was a platform that split the hanger almost in half. There were two hanger doors. One on each side of the platform. On that platform Jun spotted a Jackal sniper with a beam rifle watching over the left side of the hanger. The same side he was on. On the first level, the one they were currently at, Jun saw 2 banshees parked side by side with their Elite pilots in their flight harnesses guarding them.

"What do you see Jun?" Asked Sergeant Mitchel. "Jackal sniper, second floor, Two hinge head banshee pilots and some other covenant on the other balconies." Jun turned around and faced the rest of the group. "Alright I will take out the sniper with my last bullet, then I'll try to retrieve that beam rifle. Mimi you take out the banshee pilots, Sergeant Mitchel you and the other ODSTs cover her." The group nodded as Sanchez whispered "Read you loud and clear amigo." Jun turned back to the hanger and aimed at the Jackals head. "On my mark." Said Jun. A couple of seconds Jun took the shot and fired through the Jackals head. Its body and weapon fell off the balcony and hit the ground next to the Elite pilots. They jumped back in surprise as they started to look around trying to find the assassin. "Now!" Yelled Jun.

The group sprang from their position. Jun and Mimi started to sprint across the hanger. Jun running for the Jackals beam rifle, Mimi sprinting towards the Elites. The Elites spotted Mimi and opened fire on her with their plasma rifles. Mimi fired back with her SMGs, running towards the pair. More covenant started to appear on the other balconies. "We got more company." Said Mitchel, pointing at the covenant above. The ODSTs started to shoot at the Grunts and Elites firing down at them from above. Mimi rammed herself at the first Elite pilot and knocked it to the ground. She jumped on top of it then pulled out her combat knife and stabbed the alien in the neck. Though the first one was dead she was still taking fire from the second. She got up and raised her SMGs, but as she was starting to fire the Elite got into its banshee and started to fly around the hanger.

Jun ran up to the beam rifle and picked up the long triangle shaped weapon. Just as he did he heard a yell from Mimi. "Jun look out! Banshee has its sights on you." Jun looked up and saw the banshee coming his direction. The banshee opened fire and starting blasting Jun with plasma fire. Jun ran behind a nearby crate. Once the banshee was close enough he jumped onto the crate and leapt onto the banshee. The banshee swerved and rolled in the air trying to get the Spartan to let go, but Jun wouldn't budge. He was on….now what? Mimi ran over to the dead Elite pilot she had killed and picked up a plasma grenade from its belt. "Jun catch!" Yelled Mimi as she tossed a plasma grenade into the air at Jun. He caught it and pushed the green symbol on it to activate it.

The grenade started to glow a bright blue and started to get warm. Jun punched a hole through the banshees haul then stuck the grenade inside it. Jun could hear the pilot roar as he jumped off it just as the banshee burst into a bright blue explosion. He fell down and slammed onto the ground with a thump. The others came to help him up. "Jun are you okay?!" Asked Mitchel. Jun nodded. "I'm fine." He said. "Just a broken leg." Mimi grabbed Jun and dragged him behind cover. They were still taking fire from the covies on the balconies, and more kept showing up. "There's too many!" Yelled Mitchel as he fired back. Devon started to talk. "What are we going to do sir?!" He asked. Mitchel looked around and noticed Sanchez was missing. "Where the hell is Sanchez?!" Asked Mitchel. Devon peaked out from behind cover and scanned the hanger with his sniper scope. Devon spotted Sanchez running across the hanger towards the unmanned banshee. "He's trying to grab the banshee sir!" "What!" Said Mitchel in surprise. "Damnit Sanchez! Covery fire!" Everyone started to shoot into the balcony lined with covenant troops trying to draw their attention away from Sanchez as much as they could.

Sanchez ran up to the banshee and hopped inside. He had made it and he knew he was crazy for trying to attempt it, but he also knew it was the only way if he and everyone else wanted to escape the hanger in one piece. The banshee lifted off the ground and started moving forward. Sanchez turned the vehicle to face the covenant troops on the second floor balcony and opened fire with the banshee's plasma cannons and fuel rods. The covenant troops started to be mowed down by the banshee's constant plasma fire. The covenant started to concentrate on Sanchez ignoring the rest of the intruders on the hanger floor. Jun knew now was the best time to move, while the covenant where still distracted by Sanchez. He couldn't let a broken leg slow him down, or else he would just be a liability to the team. He stood up, ignoring the pain. It hurt, but that didn't matter.

"Come on, let's move while they're distracted." Announced Jun. Devon, Mimi, and Mitchel looked at Jun. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" Asked Mitchel. "I'll be fine." "Alright then, we're right behind you Jun." The group ran to the other side of the hanger and went through a door that led to another corridor. After navigating up through the purple hallways they came to the second floor balcony in the hanger. The entire balcony was littered with dead covenant troops. They spotted Sanchez still flying around. "Don't worry, I got you guys covered. Just head to the third floor." "Roger that." Said Mitchel over the comm as they proceeded across the hangers second floor balcony and to the other side. After navigating once more through hallways they reached the hangers third floor.

As the group walked forward towards where balcony took a left across the hangers wall, Mitchel contacted Sanchez. "Sanchez, you still with us?" "Yes sir." He responded. "Sanchez, if you don't spot anymore covies park that damn flyer and come over here." "Roger that." Said Sanchez, turning his banshee and starting to fly over to them. Suddenly a fuel rod bolt came and hit Sanchez's banshee, damaging it and making it crash land onto the hangers floor. "SANCHEZ!" Yelled Mitchel. Devon looked through the scope of his sniper rifle to see what shot Sanchez down. A Zealot class Elite stood in the middle of the third floor balcony with a fuel rod cannon on its shoulder. "Zealot!" Yelled Devon as the Elite started to fire at them as well.

"Sanchez I'm coming for you!" Mitchel yelled over the comms. Mitchel looked panicked and Jun knew the Gunnery sergeant would do something crazy. Suddenly he saw a green light coming towards the sergeant. Mimi grabbed Mitchels arm and pulled him away just in time as a fuel rod zoomed past them, but it didn't come from the Zealot. A pair of Hunters stood at the door they just came out of. The group ran and took cover behind some covenant crates on the balcony's corner which was a wider area then the rest of the balcony that went across the hangers back wall, then took cover behind a corner. Though they were out of the Zealots view the Hunters could see them fine. "Damn it we're pinned!" Said Jun as he and the rest of the group fired at the Hunters. They were a man down and pinned into a corner with no escape. If only they could somehow get rid of the Zealot they could cross the balcony and escape from the Hunters but it looked like that wasn't going to happen.

A voice came onto the comms. "S-sarge?" It was Sanchez and by the sounds of him he didn't sound very well. "Sanchez!? Stay there, We're coming to get you!" Mitchel said. "No, you're not. I've lost too much blood already sir, I'm going to die sarge." "Don't say that Sanchez! What about your family!?" "My family…" Sanchez coughed." My family is dead sir…..the covenant killed them all…." "Sanchez…" "Theres no way I'll be saved sir, but just because I'm going to die doesn't mean you all have too." Mitchel lifted his head. "Sanchez..what are you going to do!?" The group heard the banshee's boosters then saw Sanchez's banshee fly into the air and turn towards the Zealot. "SANCHEZ DON'T!" Mitchel yelled but it was too late. The banshee boosted at the Zealot and smashed it into the wall. There was a bright blue light as the banshee exploded in the impact.

"NO!" Mitchel suddenly felt a slap on the face. It was Jun. "Snap out of it! You heard him, he was going to die anyways. He sacrificed himself so we could escape, so let's not let his death be in vain!" Jun grabbed Mitchel and they all ran across the balcony with the Hunters on their tail. As they passed the banshee wreckage Mitchel could feel his heart sink. Mimi searched through the wreckage and pulled out the Zealots fuel rod cannon then fired at the Hunters. After unloading five shots the Hunter in front fell onto the ground dead. At that point the fuel rod was out of ammo. Mimi ditched it and ran through the hangers exit door with everyone else. The second Hunter lunged towards the door "Alpha wolf we need the door locked NOW!" Jun yelled. "I understand Jun" Said Alpha wolf calmly." The Hunter raised its shield about to slam it at them when the door then locked shut.


End file.
